Entwined Destinies
by Solange MacLeod
Summary: RikuSora. Shonen ai warning. Just read.
1. Nice of You to Drop In

Entwined Destinies By Solange MacLeod****

****

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Playful violence, cussing, and shonen/shoujo-ai. Character bashing as well. If you like Kairi, don't read.

Disclaimer: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and anything else Kingdom Hearts related is not mine. Don't sue, because I don't claim to own the game. Hoofamon is also not mine. He belongs to Ryoko-Pegasus. Use him without permission and Ryoko will sue.

Claimer: Ongereol, Ryushiimon, Yukimon, Kebekol, Nanashi, Nameless, Zander, and Solange all belong to me. They are my characters, and if you use them without permission, I will sue.

Summary: The three main characters of Kingdom Hearts suddenly find themselves in our world. Meanwhile, Solange (er, the authoress's character...) is playing matchmaker with Riku and Sora. Yesh, shonen-ai, whee!

A/N: Character Guide:

**Ongereol** and **Ryushiimon **are twins. They're both half Digimon.

**Yukimon** is half-Digimon.

**Kebekol** is half dragon demon.

**Nanashi**, **Nameless**, and **Zander** are my muses.

**Solange** is, well, me.

Chapter One - Nice of You to Drop In

"Solange, get up," came Rina's voice.

"Mmph."

"Come on, Solange."

"Hnnmmmm..."

"_Now_."

A sigh. "...Okay..." The blonde-haired girl sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She stumbled into the bathroom and did what she had to, then flushed the toilet and got up. Walking back into her room, she rummaged through her clothes and put on jean capris, a T-shirt, and a fleece pullover over that. Then, putting socks and shoes on, she headed to the bathroom again. When her contacts were in and her hair was put up, she walked out to find her younger sister on the big chair near the couch and her mother on the computer.

"Morning," Solange said, hugging her mother.

"Good morning, honey," her mom said, and Solange winced just slightly at the nickname before going to load her backpack and get an orange. When she turned around to go the counter to cut it up, she lurched slightly in surprise, as there was a seventeen-year-old girl hovering above it.

Scowling, her arms crossed and her legs Indian-style, the half-Digimon creature eyed the younger blonde with critical eyes. Yukimon, or Yukiko, was wearing short, dark blue denim shorts with dark gold thread and a black belt woven through the belt loops. Her feet were bare. She had on a yellow tank top that set off the golden teardrop shapes underneath her amber eyes, which had white crescent-moon shaped pupils. She raised one sky-blue eyebrow and shook her head, making her earrings clink gently and sway as her long white hair moved.

"Do you ever wear anything else? Has it ever occurred to you to _not_ wear a jacket?"

"No," Solange answered flatly, picking up a knife and slicing the orange. She wasn't in the mood for her friend's sass this morning. Yukimon was mean and sarcastic, and liked pushing Solange's buttons. Just then, a teenage boy walked in, yawning and ruffling his still-damp hair.

"Why the hell do you make me get up at this ungodly hour of the morning?" he griped irritably, reaching in and gulping down some milk straight out of its jug.

"Because we have to go to school. And stop it, Ongereol, that's rude," Solange answered, yanking it out of his hands and wiping the opening of the jug before putting it back in the refrigerator.

"Yes, and whoever drinks out of it next might suffocate from the fumes of his breath," Nanashi, Solange's muse, butted in as she strode into the room.

Ongereol made a face at Solange and flipped her muse off before sitting down at the kitchen table, his moist black hair shining in the lamplight. His fairly lanky body folded over, and his tall and toned frame lay still. It was obvious he was on the track team. His hair was neck-length and spiked up in the front but laid flat everywhere else. His closed eyes, when open, were glittering jade green and his skin showed his Native American heritage. It had reddish tints sometimes, and sported a long scar on his left leg. Standing up again and going to get something, and a slight limp showed.

Yukimon rolled her eyes. "I can't believe that someone who runs track would go and get his ankle hurt," she said, "but it being Ongereol, somehow I'm not surprised." Solange shook her head, but smiled a little as she grabbed some candy to take with her to school. Her younger sister had gotten a bunch at her Valentine's Day party last week, but oddly enough, she didn't like candy, so it was left for her family. Ongereol, who was also part Digimon, came back with his green trenchcoat on.

Sachiko looked at him. "You know, you look like Senpai with that on," she told him.

"Senpai?"

"Robert," she clarified.

"Oh, I know him," Yukimon butted in. "The hot one, right? The one with the Vash glasses?" Smiling a bit, shrugging, Solange nodded.

"That's the guy," she said, and left the kitchen. She entered her room, which was a mess, and grabbed her book before leaving again. Wondering where Ryushiimon was, she shrugged and went for the door.

"Mom, I'm leaving," she called, and Rina smiled.

"Okay. Have a good day," she told her daughter, hugging her.

"I will!" Solange promised with a smile, hugging her mom back before leaving. Yukimon and Ongereol would follow her shortly. As she walked, she took a detour to the other side of the road, the one without a sidewalk. It wasn't that she was stingy and didn't want to walk with the other people in her neighborhood, she was just shy and she liked walking through the dew-laden grass and wet dirt. It felt good, somehow, in the morning. Just then, another boy, but a seventeen-year-old, approached Solange from behind. She turned around, smiling, and waved.

"Hey Kebekol!" she called, waving, and the half-dragon demon smiled softly in return as he stopped running and started walking.

"Hi, Solange," he said shyly, adjusting his backpack so it didn't tangle with his shoulder-length hair. In human form, he wore a school uniform like Yugi Motou's, except it was dark green instead of blue. His flaming green-gold hair hung free as usual, combed and parted in the middle. His bronze-tinged bangs were hanging in his eyes, and one thick strand of hair was braided. He wore one necklace made of rope and had a ruby charm with the Japanese kanji symbol for 'hope' hanging on it. He had amber earrings in both ears, long, dangly ones that resembled Kunzite's in Sailor Moon. He stood at 5'9" tall and was lean but muscular, much like Malik is in Yu-Gi-Oh!. His swirly pupilless eyes were gray and his skin fair. One thick steel ring on his right middle finger gleamed dully and he walked with his head down, in a submissive pose. "You ready to run track this afternoon?"

The girl groaned. "Oh good Bob no," she said, adjusting her backpack, and snorted. "Stupid spawn of evilness. It should die!" She struck an angry/evil pose, her hanyou friend laughing as another person joined them.

"Solange!!! Kebekol!!! Guess what I did?!"

"Don't tell me; you found Mippit again?" Solange asked with a grin, not noticing Ongereol coming up behind her.

"No, silly, Ryushiimon-chan's already done that. She blew up the Empire State Building!" she pronounced, cackling and squealing as she leaped up and down.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ongereol screeched, making Solange jump about five feet in the air and Kebekol nearly wet his pants. He ran up to his twin sister and shook her by the collar, and she turned blue as he knocked her to the ground.

"Let her go, dipshit, she didn't do anything," Yukimon said, calmly approaching the group of people, her eyes derisive.

"And how do you know that, Sherlock?!" Ongereol demanded, his head flinging up and glaring at the Digimon girl, Ryushiimon's collar still in his fists.

"One: I was with her, I would've known if she did. Two: we're in Florida. The Empire State Building is in New York." Ongereol sweatdropped and facefaulted as he slowly let his sister go, brushing himself off and laughing nervously. Solange rolled her eyes once and reached the bus stop, sitting down and pulling out her Gravitation manga, burying her face in it once again.

I wish they were real, she thought. It'd be better with them here. Glancing up, she then laughed inwardly as she thought, But I already live in an anime anyway... Nameless and Zander, her other two muses, had arrived and were watching Ryushiimon read her book on the history of sporks sideways. Meanwhile, Nanashi and Yukimon had gotten into a glaring spat, and Ongereol had Kebekol in a headlock for some reason. Just as Yukimon and Nanashi were beginning to spit insults at each other, which were bound to lead to a bloody fight, the bus decided to arrive.

Thank Bob, Solange sighed, and stood up. "People, come on, our bus finally decided to show itself." At her words, Nanashi, Nameless, and Zander boarded the bus (Nanashi knocking Zander to the ground in order to get on first), and the other four half-humans prepared to transform into their true forms and travel to school that way.

Just then, a droning sound pounded on all their ears. The ground began to shake, the four Digimon receding in alarm as Solange's neck hairs bristled.

"What the fu—"

Yukimon's rather vulgar question was cut off, and Ryushiimon gazed up in awe at the blinding light that had appeared in the sky.

"Shiny..."

Riku, Sora, and Kairi sat together on the beach, the last two on the branch of a tree, Riku leaning against the trunk, his muscular arms folded. The younger two chattered away as the fifteen-year-old glanced up at them, feeling an odd sensation in his chest at seeing Sora smiling – at Kairi. Looking back down at the ground, kicking slightly at a stone near his foot, the icy-haired teenager straightened and walked toward the ocean without a word to either of his companions.

"Riku? Where're you going?" a certain spiky-haired brunette asked, sitting up, watching his friend.

The other boy was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke at last. "I don't see the intelligence of just sitting here, talking, when our world is still in danger."

"But, Riku, we deserve a break once in a while," Kairi said in the normally perky voice that grated on Riku's ears like no other.

_I didn't ask your opinion_, he snarled silently in his mind. _When I want it, I'll ask, neither of which is likely._

"She's right, you know, we have earned ourselves a nice vacation," Sora grinned, hopping down from the tree branch and approaching his friend, a smile still lingering on his face. Riku's jealous anger at Sora agreeing with the whelp struggled with his secret joy at feeling Sora approach him – smiling. At him. For him. The happiness quickly won, however, and stood quietly as his younger friend stopped beside him.

Kairi watching, the two boys stood quietly. Sora watched the sky, Riku kept his gaze focused on the sand and water beneath his feet as the girl slid off the tree limb and approached the males. As she stood behind them, Sora shielded his eyes and looked at the sun.

"What's that?" Riku and Kairi glanced up in unison; the latter looking at the same spot Sora was as Riku watched the brunette boy beside him.

A spot of brightness was separating itself from the orb of light hanging in the sky, and traveling towards the trio. As Sora, Kairi, and Riku watched the sunspot, two failed to notice that the ground was quaking somewhat under their feet. Riku, however, tensed in alarm and glanced at the earth, his eyes narrowed. Sora looked at him, concerned.

"Riku, what—"

A whining sound interrupted the Key Wielder, and the spot of light formed a beam. As it surrounded them, Sora immediately grabbed both his friends' arms and crouched down, Riku and Kairi forced to follow suit.

_'Solange. It is your job to bring these two boys together.'_

Solange frowned. What...? Turning to her four friends who hadn't boarded the bus, she asked, "Did you hear that?" As they all stared at her, the bus driver honked his horn, signaling Solange to hurry up and board before he left. As the startled girl turned and ran for the bus, a loud noise and many yelps distracted her.

Whipping around, her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she saw what was happening.

Ongereol was on the ground, pinned by two strangely dressed boys, one brown-haired and blue-eyed, the other silvery-locked and green-orbed. A girl was on top of the whole pile, dressed in a short skirt and tank top, and looked completely nonplussed.

The half-Digimon groaned. "Dammit, Hoofamon, if you gave me your luck—"

_"Sora? Riku? Kairi?"_

The three humans looked up at Solange, startled.

What was going on?

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! FEAR MY CLIFFHANGERS!!! FEAR THEM I SAY!!! HAHAHA!!! D

Zander: ...?

Nameless: oO

Nanashi: snort

Solange: XD I plan to get Chapter Two up soon! Stay tuned!

P.S. By the way, Hoofamon is my friend Ryoko-Pegasus's character. Read her story "Country Living" on this very site to figure out what Ongereol means by getting Hoofamon's luck. XD


	2. Hitomi no Umi

Entwined Destinies By Solange MacLeod****

****

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Playful violence, cussing, and shonen/shoujo-ai. Character bashing as well. If you like Kairi, don't read.

Disclaimer: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and anything else Kingdom Hearts related is not mine. Don't sue, because I don't claim to own the game. Hoofamon is also not mine. He belongs to Ryoko-Pegasus. Use him without permission and Ryoko will sue.

Claimer: Ongereol, Ryushiimon, Yukimon, Kebekol, Nanashi, Nameless, Zander, and Solange all belong to me. They are my characters, and if you use them without permission, I will sue.

Summary: The three main characters of Kingdom Hearts suddenly find themselves in our world. Meanwhile, Solange (er, the authoress's character...) is playing matchmaker with Riku and Sora. Yesh, shonen-ai, whee!

A/N: Character Guide:

**Ongereol** and **Ryushiimon **are twins. They're both half Digimon.

**Yukimon** is half-Digimon.

**Kebekol** is half dragon demon.

**Nanashi**, **Nameless**, and **Zander** are my muses.

**Solange** is, well, me.

Chapter Two – Hitomi no Umi

The three humans stared at Solange, shocked and confused. The girl stared back, and they would have stayed that way for a long time had a loud groan been heard from Ongereol.

"Why me...why me, I ask you...dammit, GET OFF!" he roared. Sora and Kairi scrambled off unceremoniously, startled by Ongereol, but Riku climbed off gracefully, glaring at the part Digimon.

"Dear God, it's always me. First my sister, then Takara, and now it's the three freaks from Kingdom Hearts?! What the he— ...holy shit, it's the three freaks from Kingdom Hearts!"

Riku was glaring death at the black-haired teenager when a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him off onto the bus. Sora instinctively followed, and Solange sat them down before sitting down herself.

"Go to school like usual, guys," she called to Ongereol, Ryushiimon, Yukimon, and Kebekol, the last three with priceless 'WTF?' expressions on their faces, the first just looking POed. As the bus pulled away, the four half-breeds looked at each other.

"Well, we should get to school," Kebekol said at last, turning into a colossal dragon with shining green scales and flapping his leathery wings. He soared off into the sky, the other three following suit, Ongereol, Ryushiimon, and Yukimon in their Digimon forms, the twins looking like bobcats with fox tails and wings, and the other a fox-wolf with wings as well. Kairi was left alone, looking around frantically.

"What's happening?! Sora?! What happened?! Sora-kun, save meeee!" She ran, looking for him, but was stopped by a sudden sound.

"Quack?"

She whirled around, seeing a chubby white duck with an orange beak and feet, who was looking at her with cute black eyes. Gasping, she reeled back. "...Donald? Is that you?" She held out her hand. "It's me, Kairi!"

Another duck, which was scraggly-looking and was missing some feathers, waddled up to stand beside its friend. "Quaaack." It stood up tall, pecking at Kairi's hand, and she backed away.

"No, don't do that! It huuuurts!" she wailed, nursing a red welt on her hand. The ducks crowded around her, chattering away in their language, jumping up and trying to find bread. "Bad ducks! Bad!"

Upon hearing her words, their eyes narrowed and turned red, and they ran after her, quacking furiously. The miniskirted girl screamed so loudly that crows in the woods flew away with indignant caws. Kairi, for her part, dashed away from the now-rabid fowl. They chased her in circles, up and down the street, through the woods and back towards their pond. Panting, she ran as fast as she could, her hair sticking up everywhere, her clothes ripped from fighting through brambles. Her skin itched – possibly poison ivy?

"Sora!" she sobbed, the two ducks flapping after her. "Help me! Oh please, help me!!"

Sora looked worried.

"Will Kairi be okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Solange reassured him, smiling.

...Why do suddenly I doubt that? she and Riku wondered.

...Oh well.

"AIIIIIEEEE!!!"

Kairi fell with a big splash into the polluted, algae-ridden pond. The ducks swam after her, quacking madly, their beaks snapping. Scared, the girl paddled as fast as she could, then realized an important fact: she couldn't swim. Then, to her horror, she saw long, slimy tentacles reaching up from the water.

"No!" she choked as they wrapped around her. "Please no!" The tentacles didn't let go, even when she thrashed as hard as she could, the ducks watching and quacking in what seemed to be an amused way.

"Someone help me! Someone...bllrllrbbblrllrrrrrb..."

She disappeared under the water amid bubbles, and then all was still. But soon there was a disturbance on the placid black surface of the pond - the creature had spat her back out, and Kairi lay floating unconscious on the water's surface, eyes closed.

Mary Sues... ugh, they make me sick, the creature thought as it swam away. Taste awful... left a bad taste in my mouth, too... I hope a litterbug drops some Listerine in here.

Meanwhile, as the bus bounced down the road, the three people stared at each other.

"Um...my name's Solange," the blonde girl said lamely.

"Sora," the Key Wielder said, looking around. "What is this?"

Riku glared at Solange, who sweatdropped. "It's a bus," she said, ignoring Riku's snort. "It transports people from place to place." As the brunette nodded uncertainly, the bus slowed to a stop, and more people got on. No one noticed Riku and Sora, expect for one girl with short reddish hair, who stared at them amazedly.

"..._Sora? Riku?_" The two males in question turned to look at the older girl, a sophomore, then back at Solange. The blonde waved to the other girl. "Hey, Dragi. They, er, dropped out of nowhere," she said, knowing it was a pathetic explanation. "I have no idea why." Dragi, as she was called, sat down in front of the three, and after semi-introductions, the two Earthians began to explain about their world as best they could.

As the bus rumbled on down the road, a few people began to glance curiously at Riku and Sora, and Solange really couldn't blame them. They didn't exactly dress like 'normal' people, but what was normal anymore? However, no one these people had ever seen wore anything quite like what Sora and Riku were wearing. Riku - not even counting his silver-blue hair and aquamarine eyes - with his yellow and black tank top and big poofy pants, was a sight within itself. Not to mention the black belts (which crossed over his chest in an X-shape), the belts that held his pants together, and the smaller belts on his ankles made him the strangest-looking person most humans had ever seen. This didn't seem to stop a few girls from admiring him, though, and really, who could blame them? Sora, although appearing a bit more human-like with his spiky brown hair (that the authoress wishes to pet), and his beautiful blue eyes, painted another unique picture, to say the least.

Zander, who was riding behind Stephanie and the two boys from Destiny Islands, poked his head over the top of the green bench-like seat, his dark blue-green eyes inquisitive. "You know, Sora, you could probably impale someone on that stuff," he said, poking a soft chocolate-hued spike of hair, grinning.

"Want to try it, Zander-kun?" Nanashi asked, her eyes glinting wickedly, and held up a hand to push her fellow muse into the boy's hair.

Solange sighed as her two muses began to fight – well, one in self-defense – and looked at Sora. "Sorry," she apologized, rolling her eyes and grimacing whilst Draggy stared. "They're always like this."

The small boy seemed to accept the apology, but asked, "How did he know my name?"

"You introduced yourself earlier, dipshit," Nanashi snorted, pushing Zander's face into the seat and sitting on his head, ignoring muffled, frantic requests for air. "I had hoped at least one of you had a brain. But you're just as stupid as the rest."

Sora had just whipped out his Keyblade and Riku reached out his hand to (presumably) strangle the muse of angst and violence, when Nameless finally moved. Normally passive and shy, the actually ageless girl who appeared nineteen, quietly put her hand between the two boys and her girlfriend. (Yep, Nanashi and Nameless are shoujo-ai.) "Please don't fight. It's just a little thing, don't lose your head over it."

"She insulted us!" Sora barked, his eyes raging with simmering anger.

"It's just her way, her nature. She can't help it if she's rude."

"I'll help her," Riku growled, sea green eyes furious, and whipped out a dagger that not even Sora knew he had. Made of a foreign metal with a silver hilt, at the very top of the blade lay an ocean blue stone. Small, shining, and perfectly round, it was embedded deep within the metal. Solange blinked at the weapon.

"Shiny...pretty!"

Nameless, with surprising swiftness, took hold of the dagger and spoke softly. "Please don't be so rash. Violence is evil and wrong. It teaches nothing. It has no use." She met Riku's eyes, which were a bit startled. "Use it for something better next time." She handed it back and turned to the window, her expression growing vague again, as if lost in a daydream. The listeners stared for a while, and just as Riku had opened his mouth to speak again, the bus bumped into the high school. There was a sudden wave of movement as students grabbed their backpacks and headed for the building, chattering loudly as they did so.

Solange looked out the window as she waited for the people to let her into the bus aisle so she could get out of the vehicle. "Hey, there they are!" she grinned, waving at Yukimon, Ongereol, Ryushiimon, and Kebekol.

"Hey...Solange?"

The girl looked around to see the brown-haired, blue-eyed Sora looking at her. "Hm?"

"...What are we supposed to do?" Riku, too, looked like he wanted to know the answer to this question.

"Just follow me. We'll work it out as we go." The two boys looked at each other, but followed, albeit uneasily. As the four (Nameless had joined them) walked toward Yukimon and the others, Nanashi looked at the dagger attached to Riku's belt, her eyes slightly narrowed. That stone... it reminded her of something.

"Hitomi no umi..."

Riku turned and gave the girl a strange look. "What?"

Nanashi snapped back to reality. Shaking her head, startled, she gave him a snide look and a snort. "Keep your damn nose out of other people's business, will you?"

Riku didn't look that angry, but stepped closer to the girl and spoke softly, like a rattler's hiss: "Listen to me. If you do _anything_ to Sora – anything – to make him angry, sad, or hurt, or otherwise less than happy in any way, I will make your pathetic life miserable. Do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear, PMS boy," Nanashi said in a bored tone of voice, pushing past him. Riku followed, the look in his eyes enough to give someone chills. "I mean it. Keep your mouth shut and your hands off him. Or I will gut you."

"Possessive much?" the muse of angst asked, still sounding as if she found this extremely uninteresting and not threatening at all.

Caught off guard for possibly the first time in his life, Riku asked, "What?"

Nanashi stopped walking and looked at him, a slightly amused grin curving her thin mouth. "Oh, come on. You haven't noticed? Or maybe you're in denial...I don't think so, but maybe."

Now Riku was confused _and_ angry. Not a good combination in his case. (Run, people, run... 99 ) _"What are you talking about?"_

"Isn't it obvious? Honestly, the stone in your dagger is a giveaway if I ever saw one. It's time to start thinking about what you really want in life. I mean, come on. Sapphire. Just like those eyes." Shaking her head, the girl gave Riku a fleeting wave before heading off to class. Riku hurried to catch up with Sora and his new acquaintances, hands in his pockets, thinking.

_Hitomi no umi..._


	3. Let the Games Begin

Entwined Destinies

_By Solange MacLeod_

A/N: Welcome to Chapter Three! Here's an updated character guide:

**·**** Ongereol** and **Ryushiimon** are twins. They're both half Digimon.

**·**** Yukimon** is half-Digimon.

**·**** Kebekol** is half dragon demon.

**·**** Adrian** is a Muggle/wizard cross (half-human-half-wizard). He's the late Sirius Black's cousin, and the brother of Tonks.

**·**** Suzumi** is Solange's (my) yami, AKA my dark alter ego. My bad side. If it helps any, Fruits Basket fans can think of her as my Black side.

**·**** Nanashi**, **Nameless**, and **Zander** are Solange's (my) muses.

**·**** Solange** is, well, me. The authoress of this fanfic.

Disclaimer (late, I know. .. How could I have forgotten?): Riku, Kairi, and Sora DO NOT BELONG TO ME. Sirius Black and Tonks do not belong to me, either.

Claimer: Ongereol, Ryushiimon, Yukimon, Kebekol, Adrian, Suzumi, Nanashi, Nameless, Zander, and Solange © me, Solange MacLeod.

* * *

Chapter Three

**_Let the Games Begin_**

Late afternoon saw Solange, her friends, Riku, Sora, and Kairi walking down the sidewalk to the blonde's house. (Solange's house) Riku lagged behind, his arms crossed behind his head, silvery hair blazing like icefire in the Florida sun. Sora glanced behind him and was nearly blinded by the sight, and Kairi giggled. Kebekol had found her as she woke up on the sun-warmed grass bordering the lake she had nearly drowned in, and flown her back to the group – much to Riku's disappointment.

"Riku, you always did shine, but can you tone it down a bit? We're gonna need sunglasses." He glared at her, and the young girl smiled apologetically. "Sorry..."

Solange grinned, dropping back to walk with the Kingdom Hearts characters. "It's true. You're blinding us, man," she quipped, poking his hair. Sora followed suit, and Riku defiantly ignored the fact that his face was slightly warmer than usual. It was the humidity. Yeah. Just keep telling yourself that, hon.

Ongereol, his neck-length black hair shining slightly with sweat from his temples, glanced behind him. "Hey, ya'll, we're crossing the street now, watch for cars."

"Cars?" Sora asked, sapphire eyes puzzled.

"Oh God," Yukimon muttered.

Solange was beginning to explain when a black, gold, and blue motorcycle squealed to a stop beside them. A tall teenager, almost a man, sat astride it, with a girl almost the same height as him riding behind him. Everyone except for Kairi, Riku, and Sora sweatdropped or shrank back. The three guests, baffled, looked at Solange for an explanation, but everything became clear in the next second.

"YOU FALCON SHIT, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND FLUFFY?!?! I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR SHIT BRAINS FOR DINNER, YOU WHORE!!!" The new female screeched, leaping off the bike with practiced skill and lunging for her hikari. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN WEAPONS!!!"

Meanwhile, Ryushiimon let out a happy squeal. "Adrian-chan!!!" As she glomped him, and he flushed dark red and hesitantly patted her shoulder, Solange dodged her yami expertly.

"I told you, that's your punishment for trying to sacrifice Zander to the Aztec gods in the cafeteria oven yesterday," she said patiently, but an undertone of exasperation persisted. The almost-cooked muse – Zander - whimpered and shrank back even farther at the memory. Riku, Sora, and Kairi's eyes shot open at Solange's words. The girl had tried to do _what_?

"Don't hurt me, Suzumi..." (That was Zander)

_"Fluffy?"_ Riku asked, his eyes derisive. The new girl, apparently the person Zander had called Suzumi, rounded on him.

"Don't you dare use Fluffy's blessed name in that tone, you shit bastard! And she's my quadruple-barrel machine gun!" she snarled. Riku raised an eyebrow, looking the girl over. Yep, she definitely looked insane enough to name her weapons. Her short, electric-yellow-and-fire-engine-red-striped hair lay flat absolutely nowhere except for on her back. Everywhere else, the locks stuck out or upward like the fur of a startled cat. She wore black jean shorts and a red tank top with black triangles on it that dipped low on her buxom chest. On her upper right arm there was a tattoo of an extremely gothic-looking cross, and she had a bracelet that said "Born to Die" on it on the same arm. Her left arm was adorned with a crimson lace-up arm warmer that ended just below her elbow, and she had a pirate flag tattoo with a bloody skull on it inked on her left bicep. Her orange eyes flashed with – there was no way to get past it – insanity, and hate.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT, BITCH?!?!" Suzumi screamed, snapping Riku out of his daze, trying to figure out who she was talking to. He immediately bristled when he realized it was Sora she had yelled at, and he was looking up with just a hint of apprehension at the girl, almost having to bend over a little backwards. Her 5'11" frame towered over his 5'3" or so body.

"Er, I was just..."

"I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO STARE AT, YOU FUCKING PUNK!!! HOW ABOUT I BRING PRINCESS OUT HERE?!"

Zander whimpered, shuddering at the name of Suzumi's second-most prized weapon. He had previously had bad experiences with the electric bullwhip.

"Shut up and leave him alone," Riku warned, his voice low, which immediately signaled danger. Stepping in front of Sora, he took on a fighting stance, but fortunately the boy on the motorcycle interrupted them.

"Damn, you people all need to take some tranquilizers."

Solange raised her eyebrow at him. "Adrian, what did I say about swearing?" He blinked, then his eyes unclouded with recollection and turned apologetic.

"Ah. Sorry, won't happen again. Forgive me." Remounting his bike, he hauled Suzumi up behind him and called behind them as he started the engine, "See you at the house!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU PUNK ASS MAGGOT!!! LET ME OFF!!! WHO SAID I WAS COMING?!?!"

"I'm gunning it! And unless you want to bite your tongue off, shut it!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!"

As the sound of squealing tires died away, Kairi, Sora and Riku stared at Solange. After a chorus of crickets, the girl sweatdropped sheepishly.

"Gomen nasai...and if you're wondering, yes, they're always like that. I'm sorry about this, really. Come on, let's go to my house and cool off, then I'll explain what's going on as best I can." Wordlessly, everyone followed her down the street, Sora and Riku staring at each other.

They could only imagine what awaited them there.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's short, but I had to set it up for the next chapter. That's it... Okay, see you all next chapter! (Which is nearly finished...well, at least halfway.


	4. Never Say Impossible

Entwined Destinies

_By Solange MacLeod_

A/N: Welcome to Chapter Four! (About time, I know.) Here's an updated character guide:

**·**** Ongereol** and **Ryushiimon** are twins. They're both half Digimon.

**·**** Yukimon** is half-Digimon.

**·**** Kebekol** is half dragon demon.

**·**** Adrian** is... himself. XD;

**·**** Suzumi** is Solange's (my) yami, AKA my dark alter ego. My bad side. If it helps any, Fruits Basket fans can think of her as my Black side.

**·**** Lancer, Selene, Nanashi**, **Nameless**, and **Zander** are Solange's (my) muses.

**·**** Cursed** and **Neko-Kun **are Lady Lemonade's muses. They are © to Lady Lemonade.

**·**** Solange** is, well, me. The authoress of this fanfic.

Disclaimer: Riku, Kairi, and Sora DO NOT BELONG TO ME. Cursed is © to Lady Lemonade.

Claimer: Ongereol, Ryushiimon, Yukimon, Kebekol, Adrian, Suzumi, Nanashi, Nameless, Zander, Selene, Lancer and Solange are © me, Solange MacLeod.

A/N: Now that that's done, on with the fic! I do apologize for the number of characters. I realize it might be hard to follow – don't worry, the character guide shall be here for every chapter. If you're still confused, email me or something. And shonen-ai fans rejoice, there's FINALLY a shonen-ai moment in this fic, and it's – you guessed it – right here in this very chapter. Enjoy! Love you all!

**__**

Chapter Four Never Say Impossible When you walk away 

_You don't hear me say_

_'Please, oh baby, don't go'_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

You're giving me too many things 

_Lately, you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said..._

_'Don't get me wrong, I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?'_

Clouds of dreams retreated from the depths of the human's mind, feathered lashes lifted themselves laboriously from creamy cheeks. Bedcovers shifted as the young male within them rolled onto his side, lithe legs kicking out in effort to shake sleep's effects off. An arm accented by lean muscles extended out to the side, where its travels was abruptly cut short – another male's body stood in the limb's path. Sea-green eyes blinked, gazing to where the obstruction lay, and opened wider.

Riku's hand had accidentally collided with a cheek, its owner – Sora – sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Another blink, then the silver-haired one remembered where he was. Solange, the girl only one year Riku's senior, had made what she called "poor men's beds" on the 'living room' – whatever that was – floor for himself and his brunette friend. Kairi was rooming just a door away with Solange's parents. (Solange had made her sleep there because she didn't think it was right for a girl to sleep in the same room as boys.) Parents...had he ever had a mother? Or a father? A/N: I don't know too much about Riku, but I'm just going to give him an issue with his memory in this fic, 'k? _sweatdrop_ Had Sora had them? At the thought of the boy's name, Riku remembered where his hand was, and his eyes widened a bit.

Ever so slowly, as if hesitant, Riku's fingers moved across the other male's face in a caress that hinted of uncertainty and perhaps a little fear, but mostly tenderness. After a brief moment of stillness, Riku's body jolted and his arm pulled back with sudden shock. Had he just _done_ that? What _was_ that? What was he thinking?! Had Suzumi snuck what the Digimon Yukimon had called crack into the water he had at dinner?

When we are older you'll understand 

_What I meant when I said_

_'No, I don't think life is_

_Quite that simple'_

Then, quite to Riku's befuddlement, these thoughts of horrified incredulity evanesced into the chill air of the morning. His hand, as if of it's own accord, moved back towards Sora's body. A/N: Minds out of the gutter, ye pervs.. xD I kid. Again interrupted in its passage, Sora's arm unexpectedly darted out and, pulling Riku's limb toward himself, also yanked the whole of the silver-haired male's body onto his own.

Riku, thinking he had been discovered, started to speak, his voice frantic. "Sora, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over m..." The excuse died on his lips as he realized, as his head rose and fell slowly with the brunette's deep breathing, that the boy was still asleep. He had grabbed Riku unintentionally, in his sleep. Sweatdropping, Riku turned his head – which presently lay on Sora's chest – to look at his crush, his normally cold and rebellious eyes softening rapidly at the sight that greeted them. An angel lay on the floor of the living room.

Except for the one arm that was slung in a firm grip over Riku's back, Sora had his graceful limbs halfway spread-eagled, his face turned to the side. The peaceful visage of sleep lay upon it – his eyes were shut, eyelashes laying on his cheeks like the feathers of brown doves, hiding the ocean-blue eyes that so long ago had lured Riku's heart in love's snare. Had it really been that long since the two had met?

Life is but a flicker in eternity...

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_'Please, oh baby, don't go'_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_So simple and clean_

It was all a blur in Riku's mind, now. The sea, the sand and the sky, and twin oceans of cerulean twinkling down at him in greeting when he woke. He'd fling sand playfully at Sora, and the two would race or tussle, sometimes joined by one of their friends but usually just watched by Kairi. The races, the training, the tears, the scrapes, the joys and sorrows of their childhood – it was all a haze. So many things about that time confused Riku now that he was older and wasn't innocent any longer. It amazed him how simple a life he used to lead. Did Sora ever think about their life as children in regard to their life as teenagers? Did he ever stay up at night, longing for what was and what would never come again? Did his soul ever cry for something unsaid?

Did he ever look at Riku and wonder... when the silver-locked boy had began to look at him differently... the way Kairi did so often...

_The daily things (like this and that and what is what)_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said:_

_'Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?'_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say 'So?' _

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_'Please, oh baby, don't go'_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

He could hear, and feel, Sora's heart beating through skin and a layer of thin fabric. Riku's own chest was bare, and he had had to borrow a pair of what Solange called 'boxers' from Ongereol. Riku could feel pessimism nagging at the edges of his brain, but he pushed the thoughts away, wanting to lie and enjoy the sensation of being in Sora's arms untroubled. So he did, until five minutes later, he could feel a blush spreading across his face and depression sink in. He pulled away from the brown-haired boy a little, his head lowering in shame. Was he taking advantage of Sora, just lying here like this? Was it cheating? If he were awake, Sora'd probably push him away, and have that confused look in his eyes.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_'Please, oh baby, don't go'_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

That cursed look...the one Riku shuddered to see. The bewildered expression of one who was innocent and couldn't understand what the other person wanted, and therefore grow upset because they couldn't. Riku had seen that look once in the eyes of a girl as she looked up at her lust-ridden boyfriend in some alleyway, and he had hoped he'd never see it again. If looks could kill...

The green orbed boy turned his head to look at the sleeping Sora's face, and he could feel himself being drawn closer. No, he wasn't being _drawn_ – he was drawing himself closer, of his own free will.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

"Sora..." he murmured, barely a half-whisper, and closed his eyes. And just as his lips neared the other boy's, a voice rang out:

"Selene Alloura MacLeod, what did I tell you about videotaping?!"

Solange. Riku fell back onto his own pillows, eyes still shut tight, heart pounding. Had he been seen? Beside him, on the other 'poor man's bed,' the Key Wielder stirred. Oh no.

"You said to not videotape anything." A strange voice recited, sounding bored, as if she had had this conversation at least ten times.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

"Then why were you recording them?" Solange's voice held venom in its tones.

"Because they're not things, they're people, and you said nothing about people. Just any_thing_, and they're not _things_."

An exasperated, strangled growl tore through the air, as if someone were trying to restrain themselves from yelling, and Riku opened one eye just a bit. There was an unfamiliar woman – or was it a girl? – standing about four meters away from him and Sora, arguing with Solange, who had her hands on her hips and a rebuke in her eyes. The new female, who looked merely bored, had shoulder-length, deep crimson, black-tipped hair with dark brown eyes. She wore a skirt not unlike Kairi's, except it was dark blue and pleated; her sheer, sparkly shirt was more appropriately described as a crop top – it ended where her breastbone did, and was held up by a medium-thick string that was tied around her neck. The edges of the top were ruffled, and all of the shirt was cotton-candy pink.

A voice interrupted the redhead – apparently Selene – and Solange's conversation as a shoe came flying through the air and hit the wall, making a very nice 'boom' sound. At this, Sora snapped awake, spewing something about flying mice.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT THE HELL UP?! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS SHIT!!! And _you_—" Nanashi, who had came down the stairs (and thrown the shoe), pointed at Selene, "—put some clothes on! Dear God! No one wants to see that!"

"Oh, sweetheart, you didn't say that yesterday night," Selene said, eyelashes fluttering, her lower lip protruding in a pout. Solange rolled her eyes, exhaling with a soft sigh. Apparently what Selene had said was just crude nonsense. Nanashi, for her part, looked fit to kill. She tried to say something, but nothing but livid sputtering came out, and she turned and stormed back upstairs. Not long after, the crash of a slamming door was heard.

"She can't resist me," Selene observed. "Interesting." She turned her attention to a strange black contraption that was attached to her hand, ignoring Solange, who appeared to be suffering a headache. Riku couldn't blame her. He could feel the edges of one seeping into his brain – and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

The blonde girl (Solange) finally noticed Riku and Sora were awake, and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, her eyes guilty.

"I'm so sorry, you guys... were you two asleep?"

"Yeah, I was, but it's all right," Sora answered sleepily, rubbing his eyes, as Riku shrugged.

"Whatever," the green-eyed one said, standing up and stretching, extending his arms above his head. As he was too wrapped up in that to see anything, he missed Sora's wide-eyed expression as he gazed at Riku's general torso area, feeling oddly breathless. Then, realizing what he was doing, he looked away quickly, confused. _What was that?_ Not answering himself, he surreptitiously snuck a glance at Riku again, and his eyes grew wide as he watched the muscles under his friend's arms ripple under his cream-colored skin.

That was when Riku glanced over his shoulder at the spiky-haired boy, and their eyes met. Sora jerked in surprise and looked away quickly, his heart beating thrice its normal rate. Staring at the berber carpet, heart thundering in his ears, he prayed Riku hadn't noticed he'd been staring; he pretended nothing was wrong by adjusting the sheets. When the Key Wielder chanced a peek upward again, Riku was in the kitchen, but Selene was smirking meaningfully at him.

_She saw._ The thought reverberating around his brain like an echo in a cave, he pleaded silently for the girl to keep quiet about it, if she had seen him. As if reading his mind, one of Selene's eyelids slid shut in a reassuring wink before she sashayed into the kitchen. Sora blinked, and recovering himself, looked to Solange.

"Um...who is she?"

"Hm?" The girl had sat down in a chair and was reading something, but she looked up when Sora spoke. "Oh. That's Selene, my muse. She specializes in angst and hentai." A bead of sweat ran down her face. "Especially hent—Selene Alloura MacLeod, keep your hands to yourself, please!"

"I can't help it!" came the faint response. "They have minds of their own!" Solange could see the not-innocent smile on Selene's face as she pulled her hand back, and the girl shook her head. Turning to Sora, she blinked. He...wasn't there. Then she took a double take – somehow, in the span of ten seconds, Sora had appeared in the kitchen in-between Riku and the muse, his blue eyes looking defensive. He glowered up at the 5'7" Selene, who merely smiled.

"You know, you are just so adorable," she cooed affectionately, running her finger along Sora's chin. He jumped back, accidentally bumping into Riku, and blushed through his next words.

"Thanks...now can you leave me and Riku alone...?"

"Now, why would I do—" the redhead's refusal was cut short as her eyes caught a glint of light reflecting off the handle of Riku's dagger, and she smiled innocently. "Of course I can, sweetheart. Enjoy yourself." With that strange statement, she walked out of the room and upstairs. Solange, shaking her head, entered the sunlight kitchen.

"Again, I am _so_ sorry...well, you want breakfast?" she asked brightly, moving for the pantry. Riku stared after her while Sora facefaulted. Was Solange's memory defective or something? A/N: As a matter of fact, it is. Just ask my teachers. XD Solange was just pulling out a brightly colored box with what looked like a bird on it when Kairi came out into the living room. Sora's eyes bugged out as he stared at her, his mouth dropping in a classic gape, and Riku's dagger slipped out of his hand to land with a clatter on the tiled floor.

Kairi paused, blinked, and cocked her head. "...what's wrong?" Her blue eyes looked concernedly at the others.

Solange turned and began to say "Everything's fine" before the box of cereal in her hands fell to the ground, and she started shaking her head. Eventually she stopped, and looked at Kairi closely. Next she shut her eyes tightly for a few seconds, opened them, blinked, and looked at the girl again.

Kairi's hair was gone.

The girl was completely bald – nary a hair remained on her skull.

"Solange? What's wrong?" the formerly pink-haired girl asked again, a note of panic tinting her speech this time.

Riku spoke for the hostess this time. "Er…your hair is—"

"Right here." The cool, foreign voice came from behind Kairi and the others, and they all whipped around to see who it was, and they all stared – except for Solange, who's eyes bugged out as she rushed toward the living room.

"CURSED, PUT THAT DOWN!!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

A blue-haired – except for her magenta bangs – woman sat on the computer desk, legs crossed, looking at Sora and Riku with cold violet eyes, unperturbed by their astonishment. In her hand was a strand of pink hair, which she brought to her jaws and chewed, ignoring Solange's pleas to give it back. By her side was a razor – presumably used earlier to shave Kairi's hair off.

"Suave?" Cursed shot at Kairi, causing her to jump.

"Huh?" She hadn't noticed that the fox demon(?) was eating her hair.

"Did you use Suave to wash your hair?" the woman asked, clarifying her earlier statement, whilst holding a bag full of Kairi's locks out of Solange's frantic reach and shooting the blonde an annoyed glare.

"Um, yes, I did...ne, what's in the bag, if you don't mind me asking, ma'am?"

A smirk lit on Cursed's lips. 'Ma'am?' The girl wouldn't be calling her ma'am when she saw what was in the bag. She held out the sack, and the bald girl took it. Peering inside, her eyes shot open to the size of saucers and she promptly fainted onto the carpet, completely passed out.

Solange sighed, putting a hand over her face. She'd expected this. Moving towards the kitchen, she opened a cupboard and rummaged through it. "Where the heck are those darn smelling salts?"

"You know, why are we the only house in the neighborhood that has smelling salts?" Zander came down the staircase, toweling his dripping hair dry.

"Because we're the only house in the neighborhood that gets into these fucked up situations," Nanashi replied, "meaning we're the only one that even need them." With that, she tripped the male muse and shoved him into the staircase railing, earning herself a long wail, and not a second after, sobs.

"Zander-kun!" Solange cried, rushing off to help her friend.

Nanashi rolled her eyes and glared at Cursed. "Although I admire your skill, could you at least have waited until I left to cut her hair off? I don't want to hear all her whiny shit."

"I really don't care what you want," the blue-and-pink haired woman answered, slipping off the desk in one fluid motion. Nanashi shrugged, apparently not caring anymore, and stepped over Kairi's prone body and opened the refrigerator. Solange, Zander following (she had calmed him down eventually), and when she caught sight of Kairi still on the floor, jumped.

"Holy chickeneggs! I nearly forgot!" Earning herself a facefall from Zander, the girl rushed to get some water, but she was too late. Sora had figured out how to work the faucet and had soaked a rag in water, and was now gently sponging his friend's face with it, whilst Riku's levels of jealousy reached new heights. Nanashi, seeing the boy's expression, was quite surprised he hadn't burned a hole in Kairi's now bald head. And it takes a lot to surprise Nanashi, believe me.

"You okay there, PMS boy?"

"Don't call him that!" Sora's livid tone surprised everyone, but especially Riku. Nanashi turned to stare at the brunette boy, her left eyebrow raised in inquiry, and grinned to herself as a sheet of pink washed over his cheeks, half-replacing the look of fury in the pools of ocean blue. _I knew it_. Triumphantly and without a word, she walked over and yanked Solange out of the kitchen and into her parents' room, where they couldn't be heard.

Back in the kitchen, Riku was staring wide-eyed at the boy kneeling beside Kairi on the cold tile floor. _Did he just...? Did he...really defend...? _The boy was startled out of his thunderstruck thoughts as a hand suddenly appeared before him. Sora's hand.

The boy had his arm stretched out, his palm inviting. Riku stared at it, then raised his eyes to meet Sora's; the boy gave him a timid smile, his eyes speaking silently to the other. _It's okay_. Hesitantly, forgetting everyone gawking in the background, Riku reached out his hand and gently touched Sora's palm with his lithe, strong fingers. Sora jumped slightly at the contact but relaxed as Riku gazed into his eyes.

Anticipation thickened the atmosphere so that it seemed you could slice it with a knife. He cocked his head, deep teal eyes narrowing slightly. Unless his vision was failing, it seemed to him that Riku was trying to tell Sora something through his gaze. But what was it? Tilting his head further and immersing himself in trying to 'decipher the code,' so to speak, but the moment was unexpectedly broken when Sora abruptly tore his eyes away from Riku's, dropping his friend's hand. A flush spread across his cheeks like a sickness, and he kept his eyes trained on Kairi, unable to meet Riku's eyes any longer.

Riku stood there, a bit overcome, had to fumble to get his bearings. When he snapped back to reality, he glared around at all the staring residents of the house, and dropped into a crouch beside Sora, hiding his racing heart.

"Is she going to be all right?" As if on cue, Kairi's beautiful eyes blinked open.

"Sora-kun...? Riku...?" She tried to stand up, but Sora wouldn't let her on the grounds she might still be weak. Accepting this without question, she then looked around, propped up by Sora. "Is my hair..." At the thought of it, her eyes began to fill up with tears. However, she stopped mid-sob and jumped as a bag landed with a soft _whumph _beside her.

"...What—" She caught a glimpse of the bag's contents, and her eyes flew upward to meet the new woman's amethyst ones.

"Um, ma'am, that's not my hair..."

"I know. That's just a replacement. And your hair wasn't that great anyway – when you grow some more, try washing it more than once a week."

Sora, Riku, and all the rest stared, incredulous, at the formerly pink-haired girl. Sora started to speak, but was interrupted by the creaking open of a door. Solange's blue-gray eyes, accompanied by Nanashi's annoyed black ones, peeked out. Seeing everyone was okay, and they weren't disturbing anything, Solange strode out happily back to the kitchen, Nanashi hanging behind to join Nameless just outside the kitchen.

"Cursed, Neko-Kun's probably worried about you," Solange said pointedly, and Cursed glanced at her, then sighed.

"Yes...you're probably right...fine. Bye." And in a gust of lilac smoke, she vanished. Sora and Kairi jumped back, Riku bracing himself, but when nothing happened, they relaxed, albeit bewilderedly. Did things like this always happen?

"Okay," Solange's brisk voice broke in. "Well, I have to do some shopping today, so let's get dressed."

"Who said any of us were going?" Nanashi demanded, standing off to the side, her arm around Nameless's waist. Sora, seeing this, felt a stirring in his chest, and instinctively glanced to Riku. The vivid green eyes stared straight ahead, oblivious to Sora's own oculi, and as the blue eyes' gaze shifted to the boy's arm, the stirrings grew stronger. Sora looked away, not understanding the yearning within him, and focused on Solange and Nanashi's discussion to block the ache.

"You can count me out, you little bitch, because I'm not going."

"There's no need for that, and that's fine. Do what you will." The blonde turned on her heel and addressed the three Destiny Islanders. "Would you two like to come along or would you rather stay home? Either's fine with me."

"Go," Sora replied instantly, curious about this world, and not exactly keen on being alone in the house with a sadistic, pyromanic, overprotective woman and her pregnant wife. Riku, not about to let Sora go anywhere alone in this strange place, shrugged in consent, and Kairi wasn't far behind. Solange nodded.

"Gotcha. Well, since you guys's stuff is still in the wash, you'll have to borrow some hand-me-downs if you don't want to wait for your clothes." Ongereol, who had entered the room at some time, spoke sleepily.

"Sora can have some of my stuff. I was about his size when I was that age." The eighteen-year-old rumpled his black locks, and yawned. "I think some of Adrian's old stuff would fit Riku."

Ryushiimon smiled happily at the sole female Islander. "Kairi-chan can have some of my stuff!"

"Are you guys okay with that?" Solange questioned the two boys and girl, who nodded. "You sure?" More nods, and a reassuring smile from Sora. "Okay then. Ongereol, Ryushiimon, could you help them? I need to get dressed, too."

"Hai!" Ryushiimon chirped, Ongereol nodding, and they led the three young adults upstairs while Solange went to her room to get changed.

Not ten minutes later, the five descended the stairs, and Solange grinned as she saw the three guests.

"You fit the part," she said, and swung open the front door. "Now hop in the car – or van – and we'll get going." Kairi, new wig not quite straight on her head, looked at Solange quizically.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

The blonde smiled. "The mall." At these words, a cackle came from the white Dodge Caravan that waited outside, and Adrian's mutter summed up everyone's feelings in one sentence.

"This should be interesting."

A/N: This has nothing to do with the fic, but my Silly Putty looks like it has stitches. Oh well. Happy Belated Christmhannakwanzaa everyone!!! My mouth tastes like peanut butter. oO Is that normal? I can't remember what I ate, either. Oh well. Ja ne! Expect the next chapter to be up sometime within the next two weeks...well, maybe._ dodgy eyes _

AFLAC DUCK!!! _glomps the TV _

BTW, I am SO sorry about the lateness of this chapter... I don't deserve your forgiveness! –grovels- Gomen!!!


	5. Leave Your Sanity at the Door

Entwined Destinies  
_By Solange MacLeod_

* * *

A/N: I've stopped doing the Character Guide. If I kept it going, it'd start to confuse people, because some of the characters on it only appear for one chapter. If you're honestly confused, feel free to email me and ask what you need to. Other than that, just try and figure it out on your own, k? Thank you.

Well, folks, we're finally up to Chapter Five! -chorus of 'Hallelujahs' ring out- Geez, am I that bad? ...yes, I am. -sweatdrop- So yeah... enter the insanity!

Disclaimer: Riku, Kairi, and Sora DO NOT BELONG TO ME. Prudence is copyright to herself, not me. Big & Rich are copyright to themselves, Warner Bros., and a bunch of other people that doesn't include myself. Coran does not belong to me; he is copyright to Kewie. Zeke is copyright to himself and Krysta. Cider's Restaurant, Cider, and Ruzerei do not belong to me; all belong to my friend Ayame Yaku Ikuyu.

Claimer: Ongereol, Ryushiimon, Yukimon, Kebekol, Adrian, Suzumi, Nanashi, Nameless, Zander, Selene, Lancer, Umeka, and Solange are © to me, Solange MacLeod. You steal, you get sued. End of story.

* * *

Chapter Five  
**Leave Your Sanity at the Door **

"QUIT SWITCHING THE GODDAMN STATIONS!" Suzumi's holler cut through the din of the minivan, which was currently occupied by Riku, Sora, Kairi, Solange, Suzumi, and Adrian; the last person listed pushed the power button on the stereo, cutting off the music completely. He glared at the girl in the rearview mirror, a silent request to sit down and shut up in his eyes, but he was rudely refused with a nice gesture of the middle finger. Muttering venomously, the (mostly) black-locked man turned his attention back to the road, and just in time—and had barely two seconds to swerve a huge, camouflage-painted Hummer not ten feet in front of him.

"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT THE FUCK IS **_WRONG_** WITH YOU, YOU MUTE ASSOLE!"

Suzumi's screech heralded the white van's passengers' survival, two of which weren't conscious to hear the victory yell (of sorts). Kairi lay limp beneath her seatbelt, white as a sheet with her mouth still partly open in shock. Riku and Sora weren't faring much better, but they did manage to avoid fainting; the brunette, however, had clambered into Riku's lap, wrapped his arms around the green-eyed one's neck, and didn't appear like he was going to let go for a good while. And yes, folks, Riku is blushing – although it's counteracted a bit by the paleness acquired from his initial panic. Solange looked strangely calm, despite the fact she was holding her hysterical yami back with no little effort. Everyone else had stayed at the house; a wise choice, if experience had anything to say about it.

After parking, the group clambered out of the van and into one of the mall's many parking lots.

"Well, folks, welcome to the mall. Wipe your feet before entering and leave your sanity at the door. Suzumi'll take care of it," Solange quipped, stretching her arms above her head. Riku, Kairi and Sora exchanged glances – would this place be like the girl's school? Shuddering, they shook their heads in unison. They sincerely hoped not...

"Holy shit, what's with the damn mob?" Suzumi asked in awe, gazing at the immense crowd that was gathered around the entrance to the shopping center.

"Looks like some kind of concert," Adrian answered, having to stand on his toes to see over the throng as their little group approached it. And even at the height of his six feet three inches, he still had trouble figuring out what was going on. Maybe it was the jumping, screeching fangirls. Solange's quizzical expression, growing more confused as they got closer, suddenly disappeared as an echoing voice sounded over the crowd.

"Brothers and sisters...

We are here for one reason, and one reason alone –

To share our love of music.

I present to you:

Country music without prejudice!" (Disclaimer: this phrase, from the song "Rollin' (The Ballad of Big & Rich)" do not belong to me. Neither does the song.)

"Oh my living Bob..." Solange said in amazement, her eyes widening to the size of saucers and beginning to sparkle. "IT'S BIG & RICH!"

Squealing at a decibel level until now unknown to man, Solange rushed into the crowd, attempting to fight her way through the hordes of people. "Prudence, where are you when I need you! I can't believe you're missing this!" Rummaging through her bag, she nearly tripped as she finally fished out her camera. "There you are! Prue, here's to you!" A series of rapid clicks and flashes heralded the appearance of the girl's camera as she took pictures one after the other, only stopping to load more film.

"KENNY, I LOVE YOU!" one girl screeched, jumping up and down, as the rest ignored her. Solange took some more pictures, not paying any attention to the fangirls around. Riku and Sora were staring, completely nonplussed, at the whole scene, while Adrian, sighing, rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I should have known it'd turn out like this... Suzumi, if you so much as think about—Suzumi? ...Suzumi?

"SUZUMI! GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW! _RIGHT NOW!_"

The girl, orange eyes wild with insanity and excitement, teetered above the crowd on one of the huge structures that held the lights. Not hearing or heeding Adrian's (and soon Solange's) shouts, she fiddled with a cord that held a particularly big light that just happened to be dangling over the lead singer of the band, Big Kenny's, head.

"Oh no you don't," Solange muttered, yanking a Coke bottle out of a random person's hand and throwing it up towards her yami. Luckily, it hit its mark and the stripe-haired sixteen-year-old was thrown off balance. Screeching as she wavered and fell off the structure towards the ground, she just managed to catch herself and land, avoiding any serious injury, but with plenty of death threats and curses. Shaking her head to clear it as she got on her knees, she was only knocked down again as someone with reddish hair stomped over her, apparently having no regard for her physical well-being.

"SON OF A MOTHERFU—"

"And who might you be, hm?"

Suzumi's head whipped up to stare at the man who had suddenly appeared above her. Clad in black jeans and a blue, long-sleeved T-shirt with a lopsided gaudy sombrero hat on his head, his long brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck in a ponytail. His green eyes quizzical but amused, he repeated, "Who might you be?"

"Up your ass! WHERE'D THAT PUSSY GO! I'M GOING TO BEAT HIS PANSY FACE IN!"

"The one who ran over you?"

"...Yeah, that one! WHERE'D HE GO!"

The long-haired man nodded toward the northeast side of the stage, where an auburn-headed man was swaggering around, occasionally taking a swig from a dark brown bottle in his hand. "Over there." Suzumi's already slit pupils thinned further at the sight of the familiar male.

"Coran Tiernay, today is the day you die," she hissed, not noticing the security guards (finally) taking notice of her presence on stage. The long-haired man, meanwhile, was waving at Solange, who was in the process of shouldering her way up on the stage.

"Hey... babe."

"Hello, Zeke. And my name is _Solange_," the girl said with a sigh, running past the vampire towards her yami, who slipped through the girl's grasp and made a beeline for Coran, shrieking something that sounded like, 'I'll kill you!', but one can't be sure.

Apparently not noticing (or minding) the girl on stage, Big Kenny, backed up by his bandmate Rich, began to sing one line.

"Go, cowboy, go cowboy, go..."

Solange stared, disbelieving, at the other side of the stage as Coran began to unbutton his shirt. "Oh my good word," she muttered, covering her face with her hands as Suzumi pointed and burst into hysterical laughter.

"What a damn loser!" she crowed, waving her pointer finger at the man frantically. "Fucking drunk loser! Oh my God, this is priceless! Talk about blackmail material! WHERE'S THAT CAMERA!"

"Nowhere that you have access to," Solange muttered as she grabbed her yami and ran off stage, Coran finally finishing unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it in the air.

"Go cowboy, go cowboy, go!"

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry about that," Solange said apologetically, bowing her head. The five sat around a table at Cider's Restaurant – they had deserted the mall immediately after the Big & Rich concert. As Adrian said, there was no telling what Suzumi might do if she was there a second longer. 

Silence was Sora and Riku's only response – or lack thereof.

"Gomen nasai!" Solange repeated, but more ashamedly this time. "I promise it won't happen again! I'm so sorry I let that—I shouldn't have—"

"Shh!" Sora interrupted her, shaking his head, holding up his hands in a 'calm down' gesture, giving a nervous smile. "It was beyond your control. I didn't enjoy it, I'll admit that, but it's not your fault... and get your head off the table, okay? Riku? You're not mad, are you?"

The fifteen-year-old merely shrugged, leaning back on the bench and closing his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Will you stop being so Goddamn antisocial!" Suzumi shrieked, slamming her hands down on the table and leaning forward toward the silver-haired boy. She immediately resumed her previous position, though, upon catching her hikari's glance. Sora blinked; it seemed to him that Solange must be incredibly... what was the word?... influential if she could control someone like Suzumi with just one look – and not even a intimidating one.

"Shiny," Solange muttered, gazing at Riku's silvery white hair with sparkly eyes, Sora sweatdropping. If he had any thoughts previously about Solange being cool or mysterious, they were gone now.

"Shinyshinyshiny," Solange reiterated energetically, bobbing up and down in her chair. "SHINYYYYYY!"

Riku and Sora pulled back at the squeal, the former more so. He was seriously beginning to doubt the girl's self-control... this doubt advanced to utterly unbelieving as the blonde leapt over the table and onto his bench, effectively glomping him (as she called it) and burying her nose and mouth in his hair.

"Shiny hair... muahaha, shiny."

"Two fetishes in one... just your luck," Adrian said, calmly peeling his friend off the Destiny Islander. "Don't take it personally." And, although his words were directed at Riku, his eyes strayed to Sora at the last sentence.

The brunette blinked, shrugging. "It's okay..."

"Fetishes?" Riku asked, one eyebrow raising; Kairi and Sora blinked.

"She has a fascination with shiny things and hair. So, if you have shiny hair, you're screwed," Adrian replied bluntly, turning to the waitress – and blinked. Their server had shoulder-length, deep crimson, black-tipped hair, and dark brown eyes. Was that

"Selene?" Solange asked, looking up from her menu. "I didn't know you were working today!"

"You guys are my last group." The siren-human said in her soft Southern-belle accent, grinning playfully. "You doing okay, cutie?" she asked Sora suddenly, smiling at him flirtatiously. Adrian and Solange knew the siren well enough to know that she wasn't serious, but Riku and Kairi didn't – they jerked up straight in their seats and glared at the woman. Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short by another, male voice.

"'Cutie?'" A man at least nine feet tall came up behind Selene, his gaze suspicious in a playful, suave way. He wore nothing but for very short shorts and a tube-top like shirt that started below his armpits and ended just above his ribs; an inch of fishnet material was attached to the bottom hem of the top and the top and bottom of his shorts. The rest of his body – arms, stomach, back, and legs – was covered in chains. His hair, which hung to the bottom of his shoulderblades, was multicolored; it was mostly black, but he had blue locks edging his temples, and it grew green along the bottom of his neck. His long bangs obscured one of his deep red eyes whilst the other took in the group seated at the table below him.

"Ruzerei?" Solange said, blinking, as her muse turned, her chocolate-colored eyes lighting up like twin Christmas trees.

"Ru! Hi, baby!" the siren squealed, immediately dropping her pad of paper and pen to glomp her boyfriend. Adrian rolled his eyes and turned his stare to the wall, while Sora and Riku stared at the new person's clothes with unabashed incredulity.

"What kind of respectable, sane human being wears _that_?" Riku muttered, mostly to himself, stopping his glaring contest with Kairi to eye the chains that crisscrossed over Ruzerei's stomach.

"He's a robot, you stupidass," Suzumi scoffed, throwing her straw at the boy's head.

"And if you're expecting sanity, you've come to the wrong place," the android added, appearing to ignore the way his girlfriend was literally hanging on him.

"Since when do you work at this sadass pisshole of a restaurant, whore?" Suzumi inquired of Selene, stretching herself out and putting her feet up on the table.

"Since I gave birth. Gotta get a job so I can support the little one!"

"You're a new mommy!" Kairi squealed. "Congratulations!"

"I'm surprised they haven't fired you yet," Suzumi observed, then closed her eyes and yawned, choosing to block out her surroundings.

The beaming siren, who had paid no attention to that comment, chirped, "Besides, Cider lets me wear this uniform!" Swiveling around to show off her outfit, which appeared to be a pink, gothic-style maid's uniform with black accents, she bowed once and then straightened up, turning to her boyfriend and smiling up at him (unaware that he had been looking up her abnormally puffy and short dress). "My shift is done when they finish eating. Can you take me home?" she begged through pouting lips and long eyelashes, looking up at Ruzerei. A smirk-like smile stretched his mouth, and he glanced down at his girlfriend with a misleadingly lazy smile.

"Fine... but you'll owe me."

"I'll pay you back double," the crimson-haired one grinned in return, reaching up to run her fingers lightly down the other's face – only able to reach because of her boots' huge heels.

"Triple?" Ruzerei attempted to barter with his lover, eyebrows raising seductively.

"Not unless you're very, very g—"

"CHRIST ALMIGHTY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Suzumi screeched, rudely interrupting the conversation, banging her fist on the table and upsetting a vase of flowers. "ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE OUR ORDERS OR NOT!"

"...What would ya'll like?"

_A hour and a half later..._

"Great. It's fucking raining, now! You two are bad luck, dammit!" Suzumi rounded on Riku and Sora, her florescent eyes furious. She opened her mouth – presumably to yell another accusation – but stopped, shrieking in shocked pain as Adrian whapped her on the head with his fist.

"Shut up and relax. I'll get the minivan and drive it up here." Not waiting for an answer, the man darted out from the covered pavilion the group was standing under not five meters from Cider's Restaurant, sprinting through the seven o'clock near-darkness and pelting raindrops for the vehicle. Solange's yami watched him go, the part of her face discernible from behind her damp yellow-and-red hair almost longing. However, the expression was quickly erased, traded for a scowl aimed at Kairi, who had been looking at her.

"You got a problem, you skinny-ass little bitch!"

"N-no..." Kairi answered, not-so-subtly backing away.

"Then get the hell away from me and don't talk to me again!" the yami spat, giving the artificially-haired girl the middle finger as she turned away, huffing, to squint through the sheets of rain. The revving of an engine met her ears, but cut itself off not a second later. The sound began again, but died with a final sputter. After about a minute, in which Solange, Riku, Sora, and Kairi blinked too many times to count, Adrian emerged from the pouring rain to halt with two umbrellas in hand, breathing heavily, in front of the group.

"It – the van - won't start."

"What?" Kairi asked, blinking, and then jumped as Suzumi started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO IT, ASSWIPE!"

"Shut your mouth," the black-haired male hissed back, anger giving his normally calm voice a needle-sharp edge. Suzumi jerked involuntarily, her pupils contracting in what looked like fear, but Sora could sense another emotion emanating from the dark side of Solange. After giving Adrian the bird with both hands, the yami spoke again.

"So, how are we going to get home now, Sherlock? Got a plan?" Suzumi asked.

"You might want to keep digging, Watson," Adrian muttered, then addressed the people around the striped-haired girl. "I'm going to stay here and call a tow truck. As for the rest of you—" here he brandished the two umbrellas "—you can walk home with these. The house isn't too far from here." Suzumi balked, and opened her mouth to protest, but Solange glanced at her, silencing any words the darker one would have spoken.

"I'm staying with Adrian," Solange said, moving to stand next to said man. "Suzumi, you know the way. Lead them home, and _no detours_. Or funny business." Adrian looked at the younger one, disbelieving.

"You trust her to listen?"

"No," she answered, brutally honest. "I do, however, have faith in our guests' ability to keep her in line if needed." This earned an amused grin from Riku, half a humored smirk from Sora, a clueless stare from Kairi, and much yelling from Suzumi, who didn't appreciate being talked about as if she wasn't there.

"Right!" Solange said, her voice brisk, clapping her hands. "Here." She distributed the umbrellas, handing one to Kairi and the other to Sora, then pulled out her cell phone and gave it to Adrian. "Y'all can pair up and share the umbrellas. If you want. Onward, soldiers!" she ordered – in a way – and pointed east, toward the house. After a series of reactions to the statement, the four started off. Suzumi, predictably, walked ahead, half leading and half avoiding the newcomers. Kairi struggled to keep up with the yami's rapid pace, and Sora and Riku straggled behind, the latter only partly beneath the navy umbrella his brunette friend was holding.

As the four eventually vanished from Solange's sight, she turned to Adrian, looking half serious, but more so hopeful in a fangirlish way.

"Do you think...?"

"We'll have to see when we get home," he shrugged, flipping open the cell phone and dialing.

What they would see remained to be seen.

* * *

A/N: Finally. It's done. –heaves a sigh- Here ya go, HP. Hope you enjoyed. –gnaws onthe loyal reader-


	6. Return to Me Sálvatien

Entwined Destinies  
_By Solange MacLeod_

A/N: The sky is blue and the sun is shining, so BE HAPPY! (Sorry, random anti-emo moment. O.o; ) Right then, here's chapter six - hope you guys enjoy. ...For some reason, when I write this fic, I always taste peanut butter in my mouth and/or feel like there's a lump of it sticking in my throat.

Disclaimer: Riku, Kairi, and Sora DO NOT BELONG TO ME. Watage does not belong to me, she belongs to my beyond wonderful friend HP (known as **Lady Lemonade** on this website). Kyoki is copyright to my awesome wolfy friend Ayame Yaku Ikuyu, and Mokichi Imamura belongs to my friend Kewie. No stealing or I will come after you. Muahahahaha. The song that Solange and her friend are singing at the end of this chapter (in italics, yo),"Can't Letit Go,"belong to the Goo Goo Dolls.

Claimer: Ongereol, Ryushiimon, Yukimon, Kebekol, Adrian, Suzumi, Nanashi, Nameless, Zander, Selene, Lancer, Umeka, Solange, Sálvatien, Kanaye Segador, and Kasim are © to me, Solange MacLeod. You steal, you get sued. End of story.

* * *

Chapter Six  
**_Return to Me Sálvatien_**

"Praise God!" Suzumi cried when they arrived home, throwing the umbrella in a random direction as she threw herself onto the ground, prostrating herself before… nothing, actually. "Praise You, for You have delivered me from the dumb blonde! Pinkie! Whatever the fuck she is!"

When Suzumi finally stopped praising the deity, she stood up, only to find Kairi staring white-faced at an equally white figure holding the discarded umbrella. Twirling it almost like a baton between her French-manicured nails, the Erinyes tilted her snake-haired head at Suzumi, giving a smile.

"I'm not God, but you can thank me anyway." Shrugging, she then beamed at Kairi, moving forward. The girl jumped aside for two reasons: one, this thing was creepy (she had five snakes in her hair and slit-pupilled eyes, for cripes sakes!), and two, the pointy end of the umbrella was aimed at her stomach. Tossing it aside, the white figure, who was of the Erinyes (or Fury) race, managed to snare Kairi in a hug, squeezing her tight.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you arrived! Kairi, correct?" It wasn't certain whether the female's terrified nod registered in the Erinyes's mind or not, but she continued, "Kairi! Welcome, welcome."

Suzumi growled, "Sálvatien, get the hell away from her. Don't give me this shit now." Contrary to her bold words, the yami was standing a safe five meters away from the Fury, her eyes narrowed.

"But I'm not giving _you_ shit. I'm not giving anyone shit."

"Leave her the fuck _alone_!" Dashing toward the two quickly, Suzumi grabbed the Destiny Islander and ran upstairs, not wanting to chance an encounter with Sálvatien. Cocky as the yellow/red-haired one was, she wasn't nearly stupid enough to provoke the Fury. Ignoring said creature's cheery 'See you two later!', Suzumi hauled Kairi inside her room, grabbing her by the shoulders and putting her face close to the other's.

"Whatever the hell you do here, _don't ever get stuck alone with that bitch_."

"N-nani…? You were with m—"

"STOP BEING A DUMB SHIT AND LISTEN TO ME! She won't hesitate to kill you for shits and giggles, trust me." Snorting caustically, the yami cast an anxious look at the locked door before resuming her warnings. "I don't know if you know what a Fury is—"

"I—"

"Didn't I just tell you to stop being a dumb shit!" Suzumi smacked Kairi forcefully across the face, earning a terrified yelp and the tearing-up of blue eyes. "LISTEN TO ME! They're punishers of sinners. She'll come after you if she gets interested in you. That's why you can't be left alone with her, you fuckin' understand me? If she's alone with you, that'll give her time to interrogate you, and get interested in you! Understand me, dammit!"

Tears running down her cheeks, Kairi nodded wordlessly, eyes downcast.

Suzumi pushed her away roughly and said, "Get out of my Goddamn room, bitch." The girl obeyed as if she'd been waiting all her life for the command, stumbling down the stairs as fast as she could. Hearing Sálvatien's voice again, she flattened herself against a wall, listening petrified.

"Umeka-chan, I'm going to find Watage, okay? Tell Sachiko where I went."

"Will do," was the mild reply, and the Destiny Islander thought she heard the sound of boots being put on a wooden surface, like a table.

"Bye, then!"

"Adieu."

Hearing a loud crack, as of a door being slammed, Kairi inched towards where she thought Umeka was, then froze.

"Sora!" she squeaked. "Oh my gosh… Riku…" She clapped her hands over her mouth, and Umeka cocked her head at her, brow furrowing.

"What about them?"

"Oh—They're—they're not here! They weren't—they never came in—Oh no!" Her hands moved to cover her face, and she started sobbing again.

Umeka shook her head, looking exasperated and amused. "They couldn't have gone far. We've got barriers all over the place. C'mon, let's go find them." She grabbed one of Kairi's hands and pulled her out the door; with her other hand, the older woman took her cell phone out of her pocket and started dialing Solange's number. _One of us might as well know where everyone is, anyway..._

* * *

Riku and Sora were, as it happened, not lost at all, thanks to the help of a leopard anthro and monkey demon. They had wandered off-course, but they were found, and now being led back. The rain had stopped falling, and a timid sun was sidling out from behind the rain clouds, making everything glisten.

"You're staying with Solange?" The leopard – Kasim's – voice, Sora thought, was what a canyon might sound like if one were ever granted the gift of speech: exceptionally deep, resonant, and detached in a mysterious, intriguing way. It was so deep it almost hurt the human's ears, in a way. It made him want to shake his head and rub his ears, that was for sure.

"Y…yes," the brunette replied haltingly as the monkey turned, leading them down the street that went to the falcon's home. Kyoki was the primate's name, and he wore tight flared pants held up by a rainbow belt, and an exotic, beaded shirt as a top.

"You poor things. That place is a nuthouse," Kyoki said, sighing with pity as he rolled his eyes. Kasim's mouth twitched into a small smile at this, although Riku viewed it as more of a smirk than anything else. The leopard anthro had dark, golden-brown skin with even darker spots, and long black hair that framed his face and arched over his shoulders. Standing at 6'1", he slightly intimidated the silver-haired one, even though he obviously meant the Islanders no harm. Sora laughed a little at the monkey's comment as he walked, looking up at Kyoki, obviously interested in him.

"Are you from around here?" the blue-eyed male asked, blinking.

"Nope. We're both from Ecittal," the older one told him, gesturing to Kasim as he spoke.

"Where's that?" Riku asked, his tone rather rude, but unintentionally so.

"It's a different dimension. On the Transdime – a train that goes through dimensions – it only takes five minutes to get there," Kyoki answered, looking at his leopard companion questioningly, and received a nod in confirmation. Sora glanced up at Riku at hearing the reply, and he saw they were thinking the same thing: could they use that Transdime thing to get home? Kyoki yawned, his tail twitching, and Kasim's eyes immediately flickered over to it, watching it intently as a housecat will a string. Riku's brow furrowed, misinterpreting where the feline was looking, and he glanced away, flustered. Sora, for his part, was confused why his best friend was blushing (although he found it cute).

"Soraaaaaaaaa!"

Riku's eye twitched at the voice, wanting to plug his ears, take said blue-eyed boy, and run far away. But he was no match for the speed of an impassioned woman, and he was forced to sit through the torture of Kairi clinging to his brunette and wailing about how she was _so_ scared, was he all right, and when could they go home.

"Solange's been pretty nice to let you stay at _our_ home," Umeka told the girl halfway through the tirade, eyebrows raised. Umeka was one of the more lenient people living with Solange, but ungrateful brats rubbed her the wrong way nonetheless.

"Huh? ...Oh..."

Ignoring the uncomfortable silence, Riku watched Kasim's head flick back and forth as he followed Kyoki's tail. The monkey was giving him a weird look, but it turned affectionate as he walked over and leaned into the cat's side, saying something in a loving voice. Kasim's eyes widened a bit at this, but he smiled, leaning down and kissing the primate's ear, earning himself a blush and a clinging hug. _Sora'd probably do that if I kissed him._ Riku didn't even noticed the thought, but his eyes grew somewhat sad as he watched the loving couple. _But I probably never will._

**_Probably?_** Something inside him asked.

Distracting him from the inner voice calling his bluff, Umeka waved them all towards the house. After Sora (and Riku, with prodding) thanked their leopard and primate escorts, they went inside again, sighing with relief. That heat was relentless. Sora glanced at Riku, and noticing the sweat on his muscled upper arms, flushed as he asked, "Riku, do you need a drink?"

A short pause elapsed, and then a shake of a silver-haired head and a "No thanks" answered him. Giving a sigh, the brunette rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he went to get one for himself and Kairi. Umeka had sat down in her kitchen chair again, and was yawning as she stared up at the ceiling. When Sora came in to get the drinks, she glanced at him, asking, "Do you know what a movie is?"

He shook his head no, and she explained to him slowly what one was. When he halfway understood it (and given Kairi her drink before she started whining), she offered, "We can have a movie night if you guys want." Eager to see what a movie really looked like, Sora accepted, taking a swig of his water.

"Thank you... for the movies, but for letting us stay here, I mean."

Umeka smiled.

"That's nice of you, but I'm not the one to thank, even if I am technically a part of Sachiko. A small part, but a piece nonetheless." She patted his shoulder gently and headed upstairs. Sora walked back into the living room to join his friends, and two minutes later, the front door swung open to reveal Solange, Adrian, and two new people. Sora blinked at them, wondering who these visitors were. One was a 6'2", tanned, dark-haired and –eyed male with keys dangling from one hand. Holding his other hand was another guy, probably around 5'9", wearing very bright, but undoubtedly masculine, clothing. He too had dark skin – darker than the first one's – and near-black eyes that shone with curiosity, then widened to twice their normal size when he saw who was on the couch.

"Sora? Riku-san!"

"Long story short, they literally dropped in on us and they're staying with us until we can get them home," Solange said, shaking herself off and wiping some wet hair out of her face. "If anyone cares to know, the van got picked up by a tow truck and Adrian and I walked home, and we... er... found these two."

"Triangle button?" Umeka grinned, descending the stairs again. Mokichi looked confused, and the older woman said, "You've obviously never read Only Axel by Lady Lemonade on Fanfiction dot net."

Solange cleared her throat, trying to suppress the amused smile that was twisting her mouth. "So, here we are. I hear we're watching RENT?"

"Yep," Umeka verified, and popped the DVD in.

* * *

An hour later, Solange's attention had wandered to her headphones, which were hooked over her ears and attached to a portable CD player. Drool was slowly dripping from the corner of her crazily grinning mouth, and she giggled stupidly every few seconds, her eyes crossed. Riku slowly looked from her, to Sora, and decided it would be best to get out of here. He looked around from him. Umeka was wrapped up in the movie, and so, sadly, was the brunette. Riku sighed, stretching out his legs, which got Mokichi's attention. The dark-skinned teenager had situated himself in Kanaye's lap, and looked up from the comfortable spot to smile at the video game character.

"Have you seen the stars here yet?" he asked, and Riku raised a brow at him.

"...Huh?"

"Well, maybe they're different from the ones in your world. You should go check. Sora-kun, have you seen them?"

"Huh?" the blue-eyed boy asked, looking up from watching a strawberry-blonde man dance on a table in the middle of the Life Café.

Kanaye laughed, and Mokichi kicked his ankle, though his face showed that was trying not to snicker himself. The two were adorable.

"Hee. Go outside and look," the Egyptian said, winking. "They're pretty."

Solange's left (still crossed) eye twitched as she watched a very confused, but compliant Sora follow Riku outside into her backyard.

"Shonen-ai," she muttered under her breath, the pupils of her eyes shrinking when she dissolved into insane cackles. Riku hurriedly shut the door behind them, and seated themselves on a cushioned swing on the rough grass. The two were silent for a while, observing the night skies, finding differences and similarities between these and their home's heavens.

"Riku, those are the same," Sora told his friend, pointing at Orion, and then the two Dippers. The silver-haired boy nodded.

"I can't find any other ones that look similar," Riku admitted, shrugging, and watched the smaller one as he yawned. "Tired?" he asked, a smile playing around his lips. The brunette smiled in return, sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess." Another twenty minutes passed, Riku crossing then untangling his legs every so often, but never looking away from Sora, who was looking sleepier by the minute. He'd yawn about once every two minutes (or so Riku calculated), but for the most part, it was friendly silence in which they rested. Another ten minutes of stargazing and small talk passed, and Riku noticed that his younger friend was literally nodding off, his head falling gradually forward and then jerking up in succession.

"Sora?" he asked quietly, leaning toward him. His green eyes shot open when the brunette took the opportunity to lay his head on the lighter-haired boy's shoulder. "...Sora?"

"Riku, have you ever held a star?"

The older one's jaw worked a few times, and a flush spread over his cheeks.

"I... U—"

"You should," Sora murmured as his eyes drooped fully shut. His next statement was a murmur, rendered almost incomprehensible by the sleep that thickened his voice. "They'd match your hair."

Riku stared at the now-asleep Sora, his mouth open, poised to say something, but in the end, he couldn't speak at all. His mouth closed, and his lips pressed together as he tried to relax. His muscles refused to relax, though, and he remained rigid for a few more moments. _Sora... would you do this..._

_"Half the world is sleeping while the other half dreams. You close your eyes and then you're gone."_ Riku blinked, momentarily distracted by Solange and another male voice he couldn't identify, singing from inside the house. _"And maybe my intentions have been misunderstood... I know you feel so beautifully wronged."_

The Destiny Islander swallowed, and chanced a look at Sora. He was immediately glad he did, but at the same time he wished he didn't, because it made everything he'd tried to deny as wrong rise up inside and tear at his heart, telling him to do something. How could he not? Disbelieving, his hands shook by his sides as he took in Sora's sleeping face. How could a fifteen-year-old boy, hardly 5'3" and almost never fast enough to beat him in a simple race over a beach, make his heart throb twice its normal speed and his willpower so weak? It didn't make sense, but Riku prayed that there was a reason for it. He hoped that sometime Sora would lean on him when he was awake.

_"And some days I can't believe; others I'm on my knees hoping I belong."_

He clenched his jaw.

_"I was your anger and you were my fear."_

He put his arm cautiously around Sora's back and his hand on the brunette's waist, resting it there. His eyes winced, almost expecting the spiky-haired boy to wake up and demand to know what he was doing, but in a second they were normal again, if glistening.

_"And now that it's over, of course it's so clear."_

He put his head on Sora's, leaning on him gently. He thought he could feel his insides squirming with his joy, and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore everything and focus on Sora. That proved to be no problem at all, and his jaw relaxed into a small smile. After what could have either been an hour or a minute – Riku had no idea – he stood up wordlessly, Sora in his arms, his eyes neutral and body tense again. Somehow opening the door, he stepped inside.

_"And can't we try to win this peace? 'Cause we're never gonna w—"_ Solange stopped singing, and a second after, so did the black-haired boy sitting beside her. "Hey, Riku," she greeted, her eyes flicking over his face and then to Sora. Afraid she'd pick up on something, he hurriedly nodded and said, "He fell asleep. Can I put him in someone's bed for now?"

Umeka nodded, waving her hand towards the ceiling. "You can stick him in mine. My room's the second door on the left when you get upstairs." Riku muttered a 'thank you,' then climbed the stairs, careful not to jar his human cargo. He put him just as tenderly down on Umeka's purple-covered queen bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. He sighed raggedly when he looked at the sleeping one's face, and sat down, leaning against the side of the bed.

'Sora... I lied. I _have_ held a star. Tonight.'

Riku closed his eyes, not sleeping but not awake, and imagined he still held it, one hand on his waist and the other on Sora's knee.

* * *

A/N: Finished the chapter, at long last. Xx; Happy, Rin? xD I kid. Enjoy. The next chapter will probably be one of the final ones, so requests for occurrences/appearances in the fic are up now. If it's reasonable and within character, you might see it happen. :) I love you all! 


	7. Open Doors

Entwined Destinies  
_By Solange MacLeod_

A/N: Whee. The lucky seventh chapter! XD This'll probably be the second to last... Or maybe the third. I dunno. We'll see? –sweatdrop- Yes. "I'm going under..." –sings and dances about- Everyone sing with me, for Evanescence owns! -Giveths Shio my autograph because he asked so nicely Oo;- Never thought that would happen...

Disclaimer: Riku, Kairi, and Sora DO NOT BELONG TO ME. Shio (AKA Solange's fanboy oO) belongs to himself and **Lady Lemonade** (that's her pen-name on this site). No stealing or I will come after you. Evanescence, Amy Lee, and her/their songs do not belong to me. Nickelback and "Savin' Me" are not my property, either.

Claimer: Ongereol, Ryushiimon, Yukimon, Kebekol, Adrian, Suzumi, Nanashi, Nameless, Zander, Selene, Lancer, Umeka, Solange, Sálvatien, Kanaye Segador, and Kasim are © to me, Solange MacLeod. You steal, you get sued. End of story.

* * *

Chapter Seven  
**_Open Doors_**

Riku came to on the living room floor, and yawned, stretching out his limbs before turning over and inspecting Sora. He was sleeping peacefully, and Riku's mouth twitched into the semblance of a smile before the doorbell rang. His brow furrowed, and he got on his knees to answer it, but then the person who had rung it _floated through the door_.

Riku sat frozen on his haunches, staring at what had all the appearances of a... ghost. The tall specter had silver hair, two large ram horns jutting out from the sides of his head, and yellow eyes with a blue tint to them. He wore a simple black cloak, and had headphones around his neck – even though they were partly obscured by the ghost's clothes, Riku could hear music flowing from them. He thought he recognized the melody; Solange had played something like it on the way to the restaurant on the van's radio.

Footsteps echoed loudly, thumping down the stairway. By now knowing who it was, the Destiny Islander didn't even bother to turn around – he just kept ogling the spirit, which now had its translucent head tilted at him.

"Hey, Shio," Ongereol said, smiling, and jumped the last two steps to land on the floor. "Have you met Riku yet?"

The ghost's eyes blinked, and turned inquisitive.

"Ne? Iie, I don't think I have." He bent down a bit to study said person, and Riku fell onto his hands and crab-walked a few steps backwards. "Are you human?" this 'Shio' asked, looking even more curious.

"...Yes," Riku answered after a long pause, not sure what else to say.

"I see." The ram-horned head nodded as if that fact was very important to him, and then the... person...? turned in midair to ask Ongereol, "Have you seen Solange-san?"

"No. Riku, can you go get her?" Ongereol asked in his slight Spanish accent, accentuating the R's. Riku blinked, and glanced at Sora. He didn't want to leave him alone with this... thing... He heard a long-suffering exhale from the Spanish teenager, and glanced up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Never mind. I'll get her." Grinning, Ongereol made a detour into the garage to get a broom, and then started whacking the kitchen ceiling with the handle. That set off Tora, Solange's brown-and-cream mottled guinea pig, into a volley of squeaks, and Riku flinched in alarm.

"Oi! Shima! You up?" Ongereol hollered over the animal's piercing whistles.

_He is now,_ Riku thought dryly, hearing someone's body hit the floor (or the kitchen ceiling) in surprise.

"Hai..." came the distant, melodious reply.

"Can you get Solange?" Ongereol yelled at the ceiling. Shio blinked, but otherwise showed no sign that this was anything but normal.

"Hai," the boy answered, and Ongereol called, "Thanks, man" and put the broom back. "Will you shut up, you nerd?" he asked the guinea pig playfully, dropping a carrot in his cage as he walked to the couch and flopped down on it. Riku soon sat back down near Sora, still watching Shio cautiously. Soon, Solange's footsteps – heavy, but not quite as loud as Ongereol's – came down the staircase, and her eyes lit up as she saw Shio.

"Shio-san!" She ran forward and glomped him. As long as he lived, Riku would never be able to figure out how she didn't go straight through him, but sure enough, they were hugging each other pretty tight. After a lot of bouncing and exclaiming, the blonde girl turned to Riku.

"Riku, this is Shio. Shio - Riku." The two exchanged pleasantries, then the ghost returned his attention to his hostess.

"Solange-san, I heard Amy Lee-sama is arriving here today," he said, his eyes becoming starry. Solange was silent for a few moments, then drool started coming out of the corner of her mouth. Suddenly running into the kitchen and hopping on the table, she thrust her fist in the air and shouted out, "WE WILL GREET HER!" She then started literally ricocheting around the room and off the walls, squealing what could best be described as happy gibberish. Seeing that Sora had woken up, she leaped over the counter that separated kitchen from living room and tackled him back to the floor. So much for standing up...

"Sora! Amy Lee is coming here today! Do you realize how important this is! It shall be a life changing—" Riku's protective instincts went into overdrive, and he hauled Solange off his crush, throwing her to the ground. She lay there, eyes vacant for a second, then seized the ankle of a Japanese boy who had been trying to scoot by without interrupting her.

"It shall be a life-changing experience for all. And you shall come with me, chickenegg." She gnawed on his ankle, then leapt up and latched onto Shio again. "Shio, we will take Shima with us, yes?" He nodded emphatically, bouncing as best he could, waving at Shima as he went upstairs again, looking a bit frazzled. Solange clung to the wall for a while, and Riku took advantage of the fact that she was distracted.

"Sora, are you all right?" He brushed the other one's clothes off, fixing them.

The boy nodded, pushing his bed-head hair back, and Riku smirked. Every time he thought the brown hair couldn't get spikier, it proved him wrong, rising to new levels of messiness. His hand lifted to move some of the more defiant strands, but caught himself – and so did Sora. Blue eyes blinked, and the length of the smaller one's feathery eyelashes almost distracted him from his words: "You can touch my hair if you want, Riku."

The silvery-haired boy swallowed. That statement, for whatever reason, touched a part of him that nothing – no one – had ever dared tap before.

"...Okay." Despite the permission, he couldn't bring himself to do more than brush his fingertips along the spikes, restoring a bit of order to the smaller one's hair. Solange then fell off the wall with a loud noise, and flipped onto her stomach, supporting herself on her arms as she stared sparkly-eyed at the two boys. It was too cute... She jumped when Sora looked over and noticed her, but she immediately started giggling, rolling over onto her back and muttering about something called 'Tobima.' Riku rolled his eyes, and gave Sora a small smile before turning quickly away and looking at his folded clothes on the nearby barstool. Who had done that...? He only remembered taking it off and putting it beside the inflatable mattress to pull on the next morning. As it was, he only had on a thin white undershirt on. As his brunette friend talked to Solange, Riku shrugged on the navy shirt with a white logo, but was stopped by the aforementioned blonde.

"Wait!" She zoomed up the stairs, narrowly dodging the teenager she had called Shima and Zander, who was scratching the back of his head and yawning.

"Where'd she go in such a hurry?" he asked no one in particular, and Sora gave a confused shrug. Satisfied with the answer, he continued into the kitchen, trailed by Shima, who went for the refrigerator. Then Riku heard Solange's footsteps hurrying down the stairs, and she thrust her arms out, a black turtleneck hanging from her right hand.

"Can you wear this?" she asked Riku, eyes lit with anticipation. He blinked, raising an eyebrow. Taking his silence for reluctance, she turned to Sora. "Wouldn't he look good in it, Sora?" The small one looked at it, then turned a bit red as he nodded.

"Yeah... he would." Riku's eyes shot open, widening a bit, and he couldn't quite understand the almost gleeful feeling rising within him. That feeling that makes you want to say 'AHAHA! MY CRUSH THINKS I LOOK GOOD!' and do a happy dance. Yeah... that one. Wordlessly, he took the shirt, and Solange started cackling and shoving him towards the bathroom.

"Now, you get dressed. Sora, you too. I have to go with Shio to watch for Amy Lee-sama, but I'll be home to take you guys somewhere. Cabin fever sucks." Riku had no time to protest before his shoes were shoved in his hands and the bathroom door was closed in his face, so he let out a small exhale and set to changing. Two minutes later, when he thought he'd heard most of the house's inhabitants besides Sora wander off, he called out,

"Sora...?"

"Yeah?"

"...Solange forgot to give me my pants."

"Oh!"

* * *

Solange had changed herself, hurriedly, and was rushing out to the van (Adrian had offered to drive again), when a voice whispered through her mind.

_Three days... three days..._

"This is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, darn you! NOT THE RING! KINGDOM HEARTS, DARN YOU! KINGDOM HEARTS FANFICTION!"

_Fine, geez! _The voice cleared its throat. _Three chapters... three chapters..._

"I don't wanna write all that!"

_Sucks for you._

"Arrggh!"

_Pbbth!_

"I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE THAT MUCH IF I DON'T WANT TO!"

_Well, screw you very much too!_

"Do you thumb your nose at me, sir?" The girl sent a threatening, squinty-eyed glare at the sky, not noticing when Adrian dragged her into the van.

* * *

"Is she all right?" Sora looked worriedly out the window, watching as Adrian shoved a flailing and yelling Solange into the back of the van and quickly shut the door.

"Yeah. Sometimes she just doesn't agree with the voices in her head," Zander yawned, then stage-whispered, "You should've kept Riku's pants."

"What!"

"So he could walk out in his boxers and we could all drool over him. Unless he wanted to go commando, that i—" A sharp smack on the back of his head from the just-appeared Nanashi sent the man wailing, and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Stupid ass." She stretched her arms above her head and glanced at Riku, who had heard everything and was glowering icily at the now-crouching Zander, then to Sora, who looked torn between blushing and sweatdropping. "Where's the rest of the peanut gallery?" When no one answered, she rounded on Zander and yelled, "WHERE'RE THE REST OF THE IDIOTS, DAMMIT!"

"I-I-I don't know!" he squeaked, curling into a ball and sobbing more. Sora moved to stand between him and the demon, looking up at her with stern eyes.

"Please leave him alone. He doesn't know."

Nanashi's pupils shrunk, and she hissed in his face, "Are you disrespecting me, boy?" Sora's eyes narrowed, but the blinked to normal size again as Riku stepped in front of Nanashi, forcing her to move backwards. She hissed, and the eyes on her wings flickered open, rotating to look for the disturbance that'd woken them up as their mistress's claws slid out. Riku crouched, shifting his balance to prepare for battle – but Sora somehow slipped in front of him, Keyblade in hand.

"Sora, no!" Riku said, pulling him backward. "Let me take care of it."

"Let go of me!" Sora said, wriggling the shoulder that his friend currently had in a vise grip and glaring up at him. "This is _my_ battle!" He turned to face the enemy, who was looking quite like a Heartless at this point, with her skeletal, bleeding wings thrown out to their full span and her skin darkening with every passing moment. Her fight instinct was triggered, and Nanashi was blindly focused on winning now, no matter who died or got wounded. Her tongue, now forked, flicked out, tasting the air and quivering a bit as she hissed again, giving a sudden lunge forward, then feigned a left.

Riku moved to intercept her, but he was again pushed out the way.

"Riku, _stop it_!" Sora wheeled to follow her, feet apart for balance, lifting his Keyblade to block a swipe of demon claws. "I don't need your help!" Throwing off another of her advances, he noticed while he was moving his eyes left that the eyes on Nanashi's 'wings' followed him. Glancing to her real eyes while she darted at him, he observed that they had gone black – perhaps the wings were her source of sight when she was like this? Maybe, if he attacked her—

"Riku, what are you _doing_!" Sora rolled to dodge the demon's power-net, and the part of floor it landed on disappeared. "Give me back my Keyblade!"

The older one ignored him, slamming the weapon into Nanashi's hand as it reached for them, coated in slime that pulsed with the power within it.

"_Give_—"

A wall of white slammed into their opponent, and the room shook for instant with the sound of a slammed door; then, all was perfectly, extraordinarily still. It was like time had stopped. Sora turned his head to look for the source of this incredible power, but found he couldn't move a muscle in his body.

"Nanashi Viriliqíz, I am very disappointed in you." Even Riku wanted to cringe at the tone of Nameless's voice as she stood looking down at them from her position in the air, near the ceiling. "Fighting with guests? I'd have thought you'd want to set a better example for your daughter." The child was clinging to her mother's skirts, hiding half her face in them – she didn't want Nameless's blue, cold eyes on her, but she was too worried about her father to conceal herself completely. Nanashi blinked once, and her eyes and body returned to normal, and she looked up at her wife and daughter, and her face paled.

"Come," the angel said, and with one flap of her wings, she disappeared. Nanashi didn't dare stay, and she vanished also. Zander, granted back his motor abilities, looked from Sora to Riku. Not stupid enough to stay there when Sora's face looked like that, he quietly left the kitchen and headed up to his room.

Riku silently held out his friend's Keyblade, and equally mutely, Sora took it. He went back to the living room, and Riku followed, watching him anxiously.

"Sora." The older one wanted to go find a hole to hide in at the look he received in reply. _I don't need your help._ **Do you even need me?**

"I just wanted to help you, Sora."

"If you'd've stayed out of my way, you would've!"

"Why wouldn't you let me help you?" Riku's eyes began to narrow, and he reiterated, "Why?"

"Because I didn't want you getting hurt!"

"You think I'm incompetent? Sora, I've survived much worse than her."

"That's not the POINT!" Sora brandished his blade as he talked, and Riku had to tilt his head back quickly as the brunette stomped closer. "I don't want you hurt!"

"Well, I don't want YOU hurt—that's why I tried to protect you!"

"Riku..." Sora gave a sigh, lowering his weapon and holding up a hand. "I don't..."

**You don't need me.**

He never had. While Riku was consorting with the enemy, trying and failing to make something of himself, Sora had gone his own way, head high and not looking back, or inside – inside where demons lurked, pulling you in with the stark truth: you are useless. You're not strong enough to protect the one you love most, and even if you were, they're strong enough to hold their own. Riku's life was controlled by those fiends inside, that made him doubt himself, and turned him to the place where light was scarce and the blood flowed readily. Sometimes, Riku wondered if the light would ever return to him, when all he really had to do was look beside him for Sora.

The taller teenager stepped closer to Sora, and said brunette bristled, his hand forming a fist as he, in turn, stepped backward.

Riku stared at his friend, feeling his heart contract, then swell, and he thought it would burst if he didn't move. His eyes flicked from Sora's to the ground, then back to the blue ones he loved so much. He clenched his lips together hard, and he put right hand on the side of the other's face, then the left.

"You don't what?" He wasn't squeezing roughly, but he had firm enough a grip that Sora wouldn't be able to move unless he put a fair amount of force into it. Right now, though, the brunette felt he couldn't move.

"I..."

"You," Riku repeated softly, almost ironically, his eyebrows rising slightly even as his green eyes narrowed. Eyes that had seen more by the age of fifteen than others his age would see in their lifetimes, and tried to hide what Sora had seen all along. Not that he had been looking. The smaller one swallowed, and he lifted his right hand to tug imperceptibly at Riku's wrist; when he saw it wasn't going to budge without a fight, he just kept his hand there, holding lightly.

"Riku, I don't... It's not that I don't want it, but... I can take care of myself, you know? You can fight with me, I want you to, but... You just act like I'm a six-year-old! Like I can't handle a Keyblade on my own!"

Feeling like the six-year-old Sora had just spoken of, scolded by their parent for not knowing enough to act appropriately (i.e., made to think they're dumber than dirt), Riku loosened his grip a bit and said softly, "You wouldn't let me help you, so I just kind of... didn't think and took the Blade."

Sora paused, brow furrowing as he looked closer into Riku's eyes. Something was there, something important.

"Riku, I—"

"Don't need my help?"

Sora hesitated again, mouth slightly open. Any other time, he would've just said 'yeah, that's it,' but Riku didn't look like he could take that at the moment. His eyes narrowed as he studied what he could see of Riku's face. Some of the icy locks had fallen over his eyes and nose, concealing them. He slowly asked, "Riku...? Are you okay?"

Riku's face shot up, and he looked at Sora, eyes shown again. A slight tension showed around his forehead, but then it broke, and the guard fell away from the sea-green gaze. The older one stumbled forward, holding his face hardly an inch, perhaps more, away from the younger's. One long, sluggish breath passed between them, and Sora perhaps gained the knowledge from the oxygen he inhaled. Seeing the understanding, Riku pulled away, his hands still on the brunette's shoulders. When his arms were extended to their full span, he bowed his head until it hung between his outstreched limbs. Sora wondered if those open doors were closed, and just as suddenly as he had recognized Riku's feelings, he knew he couldn't bear it if they were.

"Riku?" Voice oddly steady, he reached out his own hand, putting it on Riku's hair.

Another moment of silence passed by, and Riku stepped out of Sora's grasp, dropping his own hold. He gave a strange smile to the younger one, and said, "It's all right." He turned and went to the couch, flipping on the TV as Solange had taught him, then abruptly shutting it off when he heard the music channel.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
__With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
__And all I see is you  
__These city walls ain't got no love for me  
__I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
__And oh, I scream for you  
__(Come, please, I'm callin')  
__And all I need from you  
__(Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin')_

_Show me what it's like  
__To be the last one standing  
__And teach me wrong from right  
__And I'll show you what I can be  
__And say it for me, say it to me  
__And I'll leave this life behind me  
__Say it if it's worth savin' me  
__(Hurry, I'm fallin')_

_-_-Savin' Me, by Nickelback.

* * *

A/N: -deep voice- ANGST. -listens to the echoes- ...yeah, another inside joke. Sue me. The next crackfic (if there is one) will be better, I swear. xX; Yeah... here it is. I freakin' finished it, and it's horrible. –begs forgiveness- The next chapter will be better, really. 


	8. LoveHate Relationship

Entwined Destinies

By Solange MacLeod

A/N: Uhh... not much to say here. Sorry for the wait, though. –passes out cookies-

Disclaimer: Riku, Sora, Kairi, Axel, and Jack Sparrow do not belong to me. Shio does not belong to me. Neither does Amy Lee, Evanescence, or anything related to them.

Claimer: Ongereol, Ryushiimon, Yukimon, Kebekol, Adrian, Suzumi, Nanashi, Nameless, Zander, Selene, Lancer, Umeka, Solange, Sálvatien, Kanaye Segador, and Kasim are © to me, Solange MacLeod. You steal, you get sued. End of story.

* * *

Chapter Eight

_**Love/Hate Relationship**_

Adrian came in, Solange held like a sleeping child in his arms, Shio and two strangers following. One had red hair and a black cloak, and the other was swaying half-drunkenly.

"Wha's this?" the latter asked in a British-accented voice, looking around Adrian at Riku and Sora on the couch.

The strangled silence he got in reply made him turn around and grab the redhead stranger's arm and head for the front door again, saying something about not wanting to "get in the middle of a lovers' quarrel. Jack and Elizabeth are bad enough." The cloaked one chucked, shutting the door behind them, and Shio blinked, waving.

"Ja ne, Captain Jack! Axel-san!"

Solange started awake, looked at the autographed CD in her hand, and promptly passed out again. Sora stood up, looking anxiously at her.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine," was the answer, and Sora suddenly noticed that Adrian's voice was more monotonous than not as Riku moved to let the man place his bundle on the couch.

"You mean she's not okay _now_?" Zander had sidled in, sensing that the emotional coast was clear, and was craning his head to peer at Solange.

"Zander-san!" Shio suddenly latched onto the shorter muse in a hug, and who yelped at the sudden blast of cold. "We got Amy Lee's autograph!! WE GOT AMY LEE'S AUTOGRAPH!"

"Oh God it's cold!"

"And she let us glomp her! WE ACTUALLY TOUCHED THE HOLINESS THAT IS AMY LEE!"

"Help! KYLE-KOI!"

Summoned by his name, a muse with sea-green hair and eyes came hurtling into the living room, and hauled Zander away. The two tripped over the couch, though, and they and Solange smacked onto the floor with a loud 'crash.'

"Grlgh!" the girl sputtered, awakened, and flailed to escape the weight of the two men piled on her.

Sora sweatdropped, but he knew better than to get involved with _that _fray. He looked back for Riku, as instinct demanded, and froze. He wasn't there. He glanced to Adrian, who was also ignoring the mini-battle on the floor, and said to him, "I'll be right back."

"What's wrong?" The brunette ignored the sharp question and stepped outside, looking around and up. He wasn't on the roof, nor in the front yard. He turned to try the back, but the scraping sound of a window opening somewhere above his head stopped him short. Tilting his face back, he peered up, only to see Kairi looking down at him.

"What're you doing out there, Sora-kun? Me 'n Riku are up here!"

"Where?" he called up, moving backwards a little so he wouldn't have to crane his neck so far. He had slept downstairs with Riku again, but Solange had made Kairi sleep upstairs for some reason.

"In Solange's room!" She pulled herself back in, and Sora stepped back inside and starting climbing the stairs, slower than he meant to. He'd never _not_ wanted to see Riku before, but what did he expect after... that? He hardly realized it when he reached Solange's room, and stared at the door for a few moments before opening it, squashing a strange urge to knock. Sure enough, Riku was sitting stolidly on the edge of the blonde's bed as Kairi happily chattered away – she didn't notice his arrival, but the male did. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, neither knowing if it was wiser to look away, or keep up the staring contest. Riku's bottom lip moved a little bit, and Sora tensed and glanced away. The elder slowly shut his mouth again, letting out a breath. The only girl in the room blinked at the sound, turning.

"Ne, Riku, you okay?"

"Fine," he answered automatically, and stood, leaving silently. Hopefully Kairi's talking would keep Sora there long enough for him to get outside uninterrupted. The wish was granted, and he slumped onto a swing in Solange's yard. He leaned forward, supporting his arms on his knees, staring across the grass. Only mindful of his own thoughts, it took a few minutes for him to notice the gleam of gold eyes. '_Massive'_ flashed across Riku's mind, seeing a leopard sitting in the tree above him, tail swaying languidly. The creature's eyes stayed on him, and when they at last blinked, the Destiny Islander let out a breath he'd been inadvertently holding. The tail twitched again, and the cat's left ear flicked to the side.

"You're not really 'fine.'" The voice was unmiskably Kasim's; Riku had never encountered a deeper one. He stared for a moment, eyes growing cold. The elder had nerve, listening to their conversation.

"It's none of your business."

"No, it isn't. My apologies." The feline leapt to a higher branch, and beneath his anger, Riku wondered how such a big creature could manage that so quietly. "But, sometimes it helps to have someone say it to you, rather than having to admit it to yourself."

Riku froze, not even able to say goodbye when Kasim leapt into a nearby tree, then another, and disappeared. He lowered his head into his hands. Who was he fooling? The cat was right.

"Riku... you all right?"

The seventeen-year-old jumped, whipping around. When had Sora gotten there? Once he'd caught his breath, he nodded. Sora's face smoothed out, and he smiled, sitting down on the ground near his friend.

"Riku... um... wh—"

"Don't worry about it."

"But I—!"

"It's none of your business." Why did Riku remind himself of a broken record?

"What?" Sora stood and glared up at the other, hands clenched. "Riku, how long have we known each other? You ARE my business! You're my best friend!"

"Not that it's worth much nowadays." The silver-haired teenager got to his feet as well, turning to the side and looking up, shielding his face in shadow.

Shocked into silence, Sora gaped up at the other's darkened face, torn between being very pissed off and just utterly amazed at the disrespect. Finally he shook his head, not choosing either approach. "...Don't get all distant and stuff. Let me help you. Help me help you. ...come on, Riku, look at me!" he demanded, begging with blue eyes.

"Last time I checked, you didn't need my help." At least he'd responded to one of his pleas, but Sora almost wished he hadn't. That smirk – he could see it now – unnerved him more than anything ever had.

"Or is it that you don't need me?"

The younger watched Riku stalk away into the house. Apparently he didn't need a reply, which was good, because Sora had none to give that he could say aloud. But since when had he ever had a problem telling Riku _anything_?

"Note to self: IMS is not a myth." Umeka put a small device in her pocket, then waved at him from the sliding glass door that led to Solange's home. "Want to talk about it?"

"..."

"Okay, after dinner, then. You want anything in particular?" Sora numbly followed the woman inside. Yes, he wanted something, but again, it was nothing he could say audibly.

* * *

A/N: IMS is short for 'Irritable Male Syndrome,' btw. Yeaaaaah. Look it up on Wikipedia or something. XD Well, there it is – the next chapter, and a cliffhanger! ...-runs- Loveyouall! 


End file.
